


Lost and Found

by GeeKnProuD



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Army Officer Kink, Author regrets nothing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Activity, F/M, I’m a kinky bitch and don’t give two shits, Knotting, Knotting in two holes, Omega Heat, Police Officer Kink, Polyamory, Threesome, Uniform Kink, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeKnProuD/pseuds/GeeKnProuD
Summary: Getting lost is never fun. But getting lost and breaking down on the side of the road just as a heat starts and add a GD thunderstorm into the mix, well, Mia thinks that may be a whole new realm of Hell that was devinely created just for her.But just like all things in life, shit happens for a reason. Sometimes you have to get lost, in order to be found.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my muse and editor NerdyTara who knows my kinks all to well. Love ya Boo!! #Soulmate Besties

Mia

I chewed my lip till it was sore as I looked at the fork in the road with no signs. What kind of fucking idiots don’t put signs on roads?! Squinting at the map I had spread out against the steering wheel, I tried to find the correct path. Hard to do when there’s holes all in it and something that smelled very similar to motor oil stains all over.

The A/C was cranked as high as it would go, all the vents turned to blow directly on me. Jesus fucking Christ it’s Hot! I swiped at the sweat beaded on my forehead. Reaching into my purse in the passenger side seat of my beat up Chevy Impala, I pulled out a hair band and put my long black hair into a messy bun.

Drawing my attention back to the map and roads in front of me, I groaned in frustration. “I’d give anything to have my cell phone right now.” At least if I had my cell I could use the GPS to navigate. The image of my iPhone being smashed to bits against a marble countertop flickered into my mind and made me shiver despite the raging heat outside and inside the car. Fuck I hate summer!

I flinched as I bit a little too hard onto my bottom lip, the coppery hint of blood had me cringing. If I didn’t find the cabin soon, it would be too late and I’d risk running into someone, like an Alpha.

I hated Alphas! Alright, that may be a bit of an exaggeration. Let’s just say I haven’t had the best of luck with the ones I knew personally. Even my own father who was an Alpha, after finding out I was an Omega, became one of the many things that haunt my dreams at night.

Being an Omega was hard enough, especially when there weren’t that many of us anymore. Scientists couldn’t explain it. Betas were starting to outnumber Omegas almost a hundred to one. Possible more than that.

Of course Alphas were everywhere and the moment they’d sniff out the fact someone was an Omega..all hell would break loose. It’s not that Betas couldn’t breed with an Alpha, because they can, though it can take a while to actually conceive. That’s not the issue. In fact many Alphas I knew were happily mated with Betas and had families of their own.

The problem with mating with a Beta, you couldn’t bond with them. Betas didn’t have bonding glands that Omegas have. Nor do they go into heat. Alphas are drawn to Omegas like flies to dung. Some don’t even care if they are mated and even married to a Beta. Once they sniff out an Omega it’s as if their baser instincts take over.

Most would lear and cat call, following me around like a lost puppy, trying to get closer. I had one run their nose across my bonding gland in the supermarket once, moaning like a male whore. Let’s just say he wasn’t knotting anyone after that without pain for quite a while.

Some would come after me in front of their mates. Yeah, that went over well. Not! I can’t even tell you how many Betas I’ve had to fight because they feel threatened by me.

That’s why I moved away from the city, to be rid of as many Alphas as I possibly could. It worked for quite a while, until I got a new neighbor. That was Waylon. Waylon Jenkins. Attractive yes, but also a complete creep and an Alpha asshole!

The first time Waylon came to my house was to borrow a cup of sugar. He lived almost a half mile down the road from me and the nearest town was almost forty-five minutes away. The moment I opened my door, he caught my scent. That first day I had to practically push him out of my door to get rid of him.

He made excuses to come over all the time. I started refusing to open my door to him, which just fueled his Alpha rage. He began stalking me everywhere I went...waiting. I knew what he was waiting for. The closer I got to the dates circled on my calendar, the more terrified I became. He was waiting for me to go into heat.

If an Omega’s scent was intoxicating before a heat, during was a whole other matter. It’s been well documented and known among the Omega community that our scent during that time is near impossible for an Alpha to resist. It’s like a drug that at first sniff has you addicted. Not to mention the pheromones during an Omega heat triggers an Alpha’s rut.

Alpha’s will only go into a rut when in the presence of an Omega in heat. It’s the subject matter of many porn movies, only fueling an Alpha’s desire to claim an Omega for themselves. The only analogy I can come up with is Willy Wonka’s golden tickets. Everyone wants one and they will do anything in their power to get it.

There are some that I’ve heard about that sell their bodies during a heat to the highest bidder to make money. Those Omega’s usually didn’t live very long. For obvious reasons. Too many Alpha’s in rut trying to mate with one Omega. You can imagine that outcome.

A Beta friend of mine told me about a hunting cabin her father use to use in upstate New York. It really wasn’t used this time of year so I was given permission to hide out there until my heat passes. Not to mention it was literally in the middle of bum fuck Egypt! That means no one would be around for many many miles. Hallelujah! Can I get an Amen?

I was all packed and ready to go when Waylon decided to pay me another visit. I was terrified! I was in the very early stages of my heat which meant my scent was potent, yet the symptoms were still a few days out. That scent alone was what drew Waylon to my home that night.

He broke through my front door and attacked me. I fought him with everything I had in me. That’s how I lost my phone. I had tried to call for help and he ripped it from my hands and smashed it on my kitchen countertop. He growled and stalked me, his cock hard as a rock and tenting his jeans. He was in a rut and not going to take no for an answer.

I got in a lucky shot with a frying pan and knocked him out cold. Taking the chance I was given, I grabbed all my bags I had packed and ran! I had only stopped for gas and to take a piss, taking to sleeping in my car instead of hotels. Now here I am, stuck on this God forsaken road in the middle of nowhere, without a clue on where to go. Not to mention, the sun would be setting soon.

Thunder boomed in the distance. “Oh great, just what I need!” For probably the hundredth time, I reached over and tried to make the A/C go higher. Like every time before, I groaned realizing it was already at its maximum setting. It dawned on me in that moment that it wasn’t a problem with my A/C. I was in the first stage of my heat. Fuck!

Taking an educated guess, I put my car into gear and made a left turn. More cornfields and a whole lot of nothing! That’s when the rain started. It started out light, but soon became hard to even see the road. Lightening streaked across the sky and loud thunder shook my car. Then it sputtered.

I watched horrified as the lights began to flicker on the dashboard and the car began to buck defore dying altogether. “No! No! No! This is not happening! Come on girl!! Don’t do this to me!” I rolled to a stop and tried to start the engine. Nothing.

Again and again I tried without any different result. I was stuck. And royally fucked!! What am I suppose to do now? Tears streamed down my face as I cried. The only consolation was I was alone, no Alphas in sight. At least I could go through my heat without interruption. Though the prospect of doing it in the middle of August, in a car that wouldn’t start and limited supplies...I was terrified.

I unbuckled my seat belt and turned around to grab one of my bags. The water bottle was only half full, but the liquid felt heavenly going down my parched throat. Sweat was beginning to trickle down my temples and soak through my clothing. If I didn’t make sure to stay hydrated then I risk serious illness or even death.

Grabbing what empty bottles and containers I could find, I went into survival mode. First things first, I needed water. Lucky for me, the sky was providing exactly what I needed at that very moment, though perhaps a bit more forceful than ideal.

I rolled down my window and stuck my empty bottle outside. I found myself soaked instead of really completing the task at hand. I sighed as the cool rain hit my skin, it felt heavenly. With a deep groan I threw caution to the wind and and threw open the car door, stepping out into the torrential downpour.

I stood by my car and looked up at the menacing sky as it bathed me in its cool gift. I was soaked to the bone immediately, the small pink pajama shorts I had slipped on earlier to help relieve the heat was stuck to me like glue, along with my sleeveless white shirt.

I felt a cramp in my lower abdomen that made me lean over and hold onto the hood of my car. My panties were wet from the rain but a new wetness was also present. I had begun to produce slick. It wouldn’t be long before the full force of my heat was upon me.

I prayed that the rain would last for a really long time. It was helping to cool me down, the feel of it caressing my skin felt oh so good. Like fingers sliding over my skin intimately. Though that could be the heat talking to tell you the truth.

Another small cramp hit me and I pressed my palm of my right hand into my belly, trying to relieve the ache. Though I knew nothing would bring me relief except for being knotted by an Alpha. Since there was no chance in hell I was going to let that happen, I would have to suffer through this alone. Like always.

I flinched as I caught the sight of headlights coming down the road toward me. I began to panic, “No, oh please no, not now!” I pulled open my car door and sat down, slamming my door shut and locked myself inside.

I was of two minds at the moment. On one hand I was wishing whoever it was just drove past and ignored me all together. Then I also didn’t want to be stuck here and definitely needed help. I was lost, alone and scared. Perhaps it will be a nice Beta? Maybe they would take pity on me and help me find a safe place to hide out. Most Betas were very sympathetic to our cause.

Apparently my former thought of whoever it was just passing me by was not going to happen. In fact, my terror only intensified as the car slowed down, red and blue lights flashing on the top of the car. A police car! Alpha’s tend to dominate the profession. So the odds of this cop being one, was exceptionally high.

I clamped my thighs together as I fought my biology. Just the thought of an Alpha being near at this moment had me producing even more slick. God I fucking hated my biology! It was a weird feeling, hating yet craving an Alpha at the same time.

It was hard to see through the rain as the the car pulled to a stop behind me. I could only barely make out the shape of the police officer as he exited the car, flashlight in hand since it was getting very dark. It was definitely a he. I could tell by the shape of the shoulders and how he carried himself.

I had a death grip on my steering wheel as I watched the light get closer and closer to my driver’s side door. I closed my eyes. It was stupid I know, but I had a fleeting thought that if I couldn’t see him, maybe it was all just a heat induced dream and he would go away. The loud knock on my window told me otherwise.

“Is there a problem?”

The deep male voice had me whimpering, the timber of it making ripples of want course through my body. That had never happened before. Not from just hearing a male voice.

“Ma’am? Are you ok?”

I turned frightened eyes toward the light shining on me and couldn’t help but shake my head no. No I was definitely not ok.


	2. Found

Bucky

I switched on my windshield wipers of the cruiser as the rain started.

“Juuust great.” I had hoped to make it home before this mess started. A delay at the supermarket from a shoplifter had made me an hour late getting off duty. Steve’s gonna be pissed that I missed dinner again. Especially tonight of all nights. It was our Anniversary.

It was bad enough that I was forced to work today, Director Fury could definitely care less about special occasions. Especially special occasions to someone like me and my mate, another Alpha. It was just unheard of. It was nature’s way for an Alpha to choose a Beta or an Omega as their mate.

Since Omega’s were so scarce, Betas were the natural choice to finding a mate. Unfortunately, the love of my life since I was fourteen, just so happen to be another Alpha. It was a huge stir in our community where we grew up. Brooklyn, New York. We were looked upon as freaks and degenerates.

Steve and I though, we didn’t care what others thought of us. All that mattered was how much we loved one another. Sure that meant we couldn’t have children, but it was a small price to pay to be happy. And we were. Well...Steve won’t be when I walk in two hours late from work.

The sky darkened as dusk fell and the thunderstorm boomed overhead. Turning onto our road, I flipped through the stations on the radio, trying to find something other than country music to listen to. The storm made the reception crap and I growled in frustration. Man this day just keeps getting better and better.

My head jerked up when my headlights lit up a car parked on the side of the road. Considering no one lives down this way but Steve and I, they definitely didn’t belong here. Possibly someone was lost or broke down. Great! Another reason to be even later. I debated on texting Steve and letting him know I would be even later, but the grumpy message I received earlier made me decide not to.

I could barely see inside the red Impala due to the storm, even the lights of my cruiser not making it any easier. I sighed and rubbed my temples before pulling out my flashlight. Man I am so getting fucking drunk tonight!

Opening my door, I cursed as the rain hit me, soaking me through. It was pointless to find my poncho at this point since it was in my trunk. A lot of good it would do me in there.

Flicking on the flashlight I aimed it toward the car and could make out that there was only a single occupant. The closer I got, I could tell it was a female. Shit! What the hell is she doing out here on her own? The Alpha in me kicking in, always wanting to protect those weaker than myself.

Not that women were weak mind you, my Momma was the strongest woman I’d ever known. Not to mention an Omega and all the hell that brought with it. But in general women were smaller and it was hard to resist that urge to protect. That’s why I became a police officer in the first place. Also why Steve was in the Army, though retired now after two tours overseas.

As I approached the driver’s side window, I flashed the light onto the person behind the wheel. She was gripping the steering wheel tight and not moving.

Tapping the glass I asked, “Is there a problem?” She didn’t move, she looked terrified. Surely she doesn’t think I would hurt her. “Are you ok?” That’s when she turned to look toward me and shook her head no.

“Are you hurt?”

She shook her head no again. This wasn’t getting us anywhere.

“Ma’am, please roll down your window or exit the car.”

I needed to make sure she was ok. She paused momentarily before I heard the click of the door opening. Finally, we’re getting somewhere! Maybe I’ll be lucky and all she needs is a jump and a point in the right direction. 

She stepped out of the car and shut the door, hands clasped together in front of her. Thankfully the rain at this point had gone from monsoon to something a little worse than a simple rain storm. The first thing I noticed was how soaked to the bone she was and that her shirt was see through and she wore no bra.

Now mind you, I’ve never been attracted to women before. But something about her set me on edge. I stepped closer to her and she whimpered, slinking up against her car and ducking her head. Dammit! Maybe she is hurt!

“Ma’am?”

I leaned closer to smell her, since you could normally smell injury on a Beta or another Alpha like a light perfume. Instead I found myself stumbling backwards as her scent hit my nose. I gasped and dropped my flashlight. I swallowed hard and stared at her in disbelief. She was an Omega!

Not just any Omega, but an Omega in heat! Fuck! I had never smelled anything so amazing before in my life. It reminded me of fresh baked cookies my momma use to make. It made my mouth water and my cock harden to painful levels in mere seconds. Fuck! Fuck!!

I squeezed my eyes shut tight and willed myself to calm down, though extremely hard to do. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to claim the pretty Omega as mine and bury my cock deep inside her, knotting her and fill her up with my pups! Jesus Christ! She smelled good! What the hell is she doing here?!

As much as it pained me to do so, I pushed down my baser instincts and came closer to her. Trying to breath through my mouth so I couldn’t get more of her scent.

“Are...are you ok? D..do you need help?”

She looked up at me and seemed to regard me for a moment before suddenly bursting into tears.

My eyes widened as she cried, the Alpha in me clawing away in my brain to wrap her in my arms and soothe her every tear away.

“I’m lost and my car broke down. I, I need to find a safe place...”

A safe place, in her condition? Right now I was starting to wonder if in my presence was a safe place.

I stood there for a moment, waring with my hind brain and my logical brain on what to do. I could take her into town and put her into a hotel, but would she be safe? Not likely. Not this far into her heat. She’d attract every Alpha in a half mile radius!

The only option I could think of was to take her home with me. Not to claim her, though I definitely do want to...God do I ever, but I knew she’d be safe with Steve and I. Though I wondered how he’d react. Would he have the same reaction I’m having? Most likely. Though I knew what kind of Alpha Steve was. He’d never do anything to hurt an innocent. Never! It’s one of the reasons why I love him so much.

“I won’t hurt you. I promise. Do you understand?” She shuddered and held her arms around her tightly as if holding herself together. My heart ached for this woman. “If you come with me, I’ll make sure you’re safe. Ok?” She nodded and pushed some strands of fallen hair out of her mesmerizing blue eyes.

“Get what you need from your car and I’ll put it in my cruiser.”

She immediately turned and opened her door, climbing in on all fours. I nearly choked on my tongue! Those tight little shorts didn’t do much to hide her ass, not to mention I could see a more shiner liquid on her inner thighs. Slick.

My nails were digging into the palms of my hands and I watched her. My cock was throbbing so I reached down and tried to adjust myself inside my uniform. I cursed under my breath from how sensitive I was. I’ve never ever felt like this before! Don’t get me wrong, I’ve been horny, but this was so much more than that. I’d only ever heard of it, but never experienced it for myself. I was going into a Rut.

She pulled out two bags and held them out to me. My eyes held hers for a few moments and I could swear to you I heard her purr. Purr! I blinked a few times before leading her to my car. Throwing her stuff into my backseat, I led her to the passenger side and opened the door.

Just before she got inside, she turned and looked up at me, “Thank you.”

I smiled, “You’re welcome.” My voice was deeper than normal, proof of my arousal. Being this close to her was almost painful! Without warning she whined and pressed a palm to her lower abdomen, bending over at the waist, wincing in pain.

“Shit! Are you ok?”

I reached out to her and was shocked when she suddenly pressed herself against my chest, nuzzling me. Her scent hit me hard as I inhaled sharply. I growled and pushed her against the car, caging her in between my arms.

She raked her nose up my neck and I swear I almost came right in my pants.

“Fuck! Doll you gotta stop!”

I wrapped my arms around her and gripped her hair at the back of her head, pulling her face from my scent gland. Her hips were pressing against my own and it made it hard to focus on anything else other than fucking her blind.

I knew it was her heat making her act this way, my mother told me all about it. Her body will say one thing when her mind wants another. I needed to get a grip on myself before I do something I’ll regret later.

“Please Doll, we need to get you to a safe place.”

She seemed to come around a bit and pulled completely out of my arms. “I’m s..sorry.”

I shut the door behind her as she got in. This is not good! Oh boy is this noooot good! Steve has no idea what I’m bringing home. I needed to call him to prepare him for this. He didn’t need to be caught off guard as I was.

Jogging around the car I quickly climbed inside, gripping the steering wheel hard, making the leather wrapped around it squeak as it shifted under my palms. Her voice was timid and almost weak as she spoke.

“I’m sorry. I so so sorry! I just wanted to find the stupid cabin and do this in private! I know this can’t be easy for you.”

I turned to look at her and watched as water dropped from  
Her chin to the valley between her breasts. Jesus! When did breasts become so irresistible?!

“I’m sorry you’re in this situation. Don’t worry about me, I’ll control myself. The names Sargent James Buchanan Barnes. My friends call me Bucky. I guess you’ve earned the right to call me that as well.”

She gave a crooked smile and picked at her skin around her thumb nail nervously. We both knew what the other was feeling. If it wasn’t before, then she knew now as her eyes widened when she saw the tent in my pants.

She quickly looked down at her own lap. “I’m Mia. Mia Howard. It’s nice to meet you.”

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Steve’s number. “I’m going to let my mate know you’re coming home with me.”

She looked at me with such intensity and sadness, “Oh God! I’m so sorry! You’re mate will kill me if you bring me home!”

I laughed under my breath as the phone began to ring. “He won’t kill you, I promise.”

She paused and raised her eyebrows higher, “He?”

I was about to answer her when Steve answered.

Steve: “Bucky! Where the hell are you? Are you ok? You should have been home ages ago. Dinner is cold by the way.”

I knew she could hear every word, smiling, though trying to hide it behind her hand.

Me: “Steve, Baby, I’m sorry. Fury rode my ass all afternoon and wouldn’t let me leave. Then there was an incident at the supermarket and I had to clear that up before heading home.”

Steve: “I had planned to ride your ass too, but now I’m too pissed.”

I saw the amused look on Mia’s face. Ugh! Great! Steve’s pissed, I’m horny as hell and now I doubt I’m even gonna get laid tonight. Perfect! Just fucking perfect!

Me: “Steve, I have a problem.”

He could hear the seriousness behind my words and his anger quickly dissipated.

Steve: “Wait, what’s going on? You sound...funny? Are you drunk?!”

Oh fucking hell!

Me: “God No! What?! Jesus! Look, I’m bringing someone home with me and I wanted to give you a heads up. She’s stranded on our road. Her car broke down.”

There was silence. Shit!

Me: “Steve...she’s an Omega.”

More deafening silence.

Me: “She’s in heat.”

There was a long pause on the line as I waited for his response.

Steve: “Shit!”

Took the words right out of my mouth Pal.

Me: “ I...I’m compromised. It’s..( I swallowed thickly and looked at Mia with hungry eyes) difficult to say the least.”

He groaned on the other end of the line.

Steve: “Just come home. It will be ok.”

He hung up before I could even say bye. “Yikes. He’s pissed. That’s what I get for having to work on our anniversary I suppose and being late getting home to boot.” I saw her wilt under my gaze. “No! No it’s not your fault. I was already running late before I met you. Don’t worry, he can’t stay mad at me for long.”

I shifted awkwardly in my seat as I buckled up. She was practically pushing herself against the door to get as far away from me as possible. Poor girl, I can only imagine how frightened she is.

The car ride was pretty quiet except for her sometimes heavy breathing as if she were trying to breath through pain. The car was warm and I noticed how much she was sweating. Reaching over I turned on the air, regretting it immediately! The air conditioning only served to brush across her skin and bring those delicious pheromones swirling around me.

I gasped and swerved in the road for a moment, quickly recovering and smacking the A/C off. God Damn! She whimpered beside me and I willed myself to not look in her direction. She apparently had gotten a whiff of my own Alpha pheromones which caused her to gush slick from between her legs. I could smell it! My mouth watered and I could feel pre-cum begin to leak out the tip of my cock.

If we don’t get home soon, I didn’t know how much more I could take being in such close quarters with her. The stories are true, it was as if I’ve been injected with a drug and I was drunk on her scent! Maybe Steve was right.

The moment I saw my house I almost cried with joy! It was beginning to become painful being this erect for so long. The base of my dick aching and already swelling a bit, wanting to knot. I had to resist the urge to reach into my pants and squeeze my cock to relieve some of the pressure.

The rain had begun to dissipate by the time I parked the car in the garage. Steve opened the door that led into the house as I opened my door and got out. “Hey handsome.” God if I couldn’t fuck her, then maybe Steve would let me fuck him.

I walked around the car and he took in my appearance. Soaked to the bone and sporting a giant hard-on. “Hey yourself. I can see what you mean by compromised. That potent huh?” He made to say more only to clamp his mouth shut as Mia stepped out of the car. His eyes went from the top of her head to her toes peaking out of her flip flops.

I saw his eyes dilate as he took a step forward toward her. Shit! He smells it! “Jesus Christ Buck!” He advanced on the girl but halted as I pressed a hand to his hard chest. “Yeah, well I’d say you’re compromised too Pal.” I glanced down at his cock standing attention behind his grey sweatpants. Fuck he looked good!

Steve growled as I pushed harder on his chest to keep him back. Apparently that’s what shook him out of his trance. He looked at me with pitiful eyes, “Oh God, Bucky I’m so sorry!”

I cupped his cheek and stroked the skin of his cheekbone. “Don’t worry about it. It got the best of me too. Talk about an eye opener.”

Mia

I stood shivering despite the heat coursing through my body and ache settling into my loins. The smell of one Alpha was overwhelming, but two..two was almost too much! They smelled like heaven! It reminded me of freshly cut grass in the spring, mixed with a hint of honeysuckle. I felt slick sliding down my inner thighs and I clenched them together even tighter.

How in the world am I going to be able to resist these two? They were beyond gorgeous! Bucky looked like sin in his Police Officer uniform. Sue me, I’ve always had a bit of a uniform kink. Then his mate Steve...good Lord almighty! He had muscles on his muscles! He was the epitome of an Alpha in his prime. Grey low hung sweatpants and grey T-shirt with the word Army printed on the front.

I could tell they both were greatly affected by my presence, yet had not done anything to try and take me. God, a part of me, a large part, wanted them too. Both of them! It’s been so long since I’ve been intimate with anyone. Not to mention I have never been with an Alpha, ever!

I shifted on my feet as they talked and all the while my eyes kept drifting down to look at their hard cocks. It would be so easy, just give in and drop to my knees and turn around presenting myself to them, beg them to take me. Would they do it? I had a feeling they might.

Two sets of eyes turned to me as another stupid whimper left my throat as a huge wave of arousal shot through me, bringing me to my knees. I rocked back and forth on all fours, panting and aching to be filled.

Bucky cursed and rushed to my side, scooping me up into his arms. He stumbled back against the cruiser. “Omega.” He was fighting so hard to choke down his baser instincts, his very nature to take me as his, claim me and mate me. Steve covered his face with his hand, trying to not breath in my scent as he came toward me.

He hooked a hand behind Bucky’s neck, forcing him to look up. “Bucky! Focus! Look at me. Just listen to my voice.” He pulled his head out of his grasp and pushed his face into my neck and scented me, rubbing his cheek along mine. “Dammit Bucky! I said look at me!”

Steve’s growl made Bucky snap out of his trance and whine, “Steve...I don’t know if I can do this.”

Breathing out of his mouth, Steve pulled me from Bucky’s arms. He held me close and turned toward the house.

“Go change, you reek of heat. I’ll take her to the spare bedroom.”

I clung to him like a lifeline as he walked me away and into the house. I buried my face into Steve’s neck and licked at his bonding gland. I could feel the skin was already marked from Bucky’s bite, but it didn’t stop me from wanting to do it again.

His steps slowed down just a bit and inhaled sharply. “Sweetheart, we’re gentlemen here in this house. We won’t do anything to hurt you or do anything against your will. But if you keep doing that...I don’t know how much I can hold back.”

I tried my best to control my impulses and softly spoke an apology into his shoulder. He groaned and quickened his pace, eager to not have me so close in proximity. I felt bad for them, knowing they were good men, I could tell. Otherwise they wouldn’t have been willing to help me in my time of need, even to their own detriment.

The bedroom he took me to was small but quaint. He placed me on my feet and held me up until I got my bearings.

“This will be your nest for the remainder of your heat. I put a lot of extra blankets and pillows on the bed for you so you can make yourself comfortable.”

I looked back and indeed saw all he said, including bottles of water and some fruit in a bowl by the bed. These two are really just too good to be true!

“We will not open this door unless you want us to. Ok?”

I nodded and swayed a bit on my feet as arousal pulsed through my veins.

“Can..can I take a shower?”

He motioned toward a door on the other side of the bed. “That’s a full sized bathroom. It has a shower or a full sized tub. Use anything you see or may need.”

With a nod, he backed away, licking his lips as he took me in just one more time. The door shut hard and I heard his footsteps as he practically ran down the hall going into another room. That door too slammed shut. You’d think having them both away from me made it easier, but it didn’t. My arousal only spiked harder.

Shuffling into the bathroom, I stripped myself of the wet clothes I wore and started a bath. The moment I slid into the warm water, I hissed at how sensitive I was. I needed relief and fast. It was at that moment that I realized I’d forgot to grab my knotting dildo that was in another bag still at my house. In my haste to leave it was left behind. It was the only thing in my arsenal that could help relieve some of this ache between my loins, at least significantly.

I slid a hand into my wet lips and cried out as I touched my sensitive and swollen clit. My hips bucked as I quickly circled the bundle of nerves, needing to feel some kind of stimulation there. I had been so turned on that I shot off like a rocket and cried out my release. “Yes! Fuuuck! Alpha!” I collapsed against the back of the tub, the momentary relief won’t last long...it never did.


	3. Euphoria

Bucky

I paced naked in our bedroom, waiting for Steve to come back. My nerves were on edge and I was still sporting an erection that at this point was almost painful. I needed relief and fast. Shaking my head, I plopped down onto our king sized bed and put my head into my hands.

"Boy this has been such a peach of a day!"

My head whipped up as I heard the spare bedroom door click shut and Steve's hurried footsteps coming down the hall. Finally! From the sound of it, he was definitely in a hurry. Not that I could blame him. If he's half as affected by the Omega's heat pheromones as I am, then he's looking to fuck, hard and fast.

The door flung open and slammed behind him. He looked almost feral! Eyes wide and nostrils flared, muscles tense and bulging. Not to mention the huge erection in his own sweatpants. And here I thought I couldn't get any hornier than I was. Boy was I completely wrong! Just seeing Steve so worked up made my dick twitch and my knot ache. Jesus if this is a Rut, I'm undecided if it's a good or bad thing.

Steve growled, "Come here!"

His teeth were clinched as he spoke, it made a shiver run down my spine. We met in the middle of the bedroom and crashed together like a tsunami upon a beach. Hands were pawing and pulling against the other, wanting to touch everywhere at once, needing that connection.

Steve's hand went around my cock and squeezed near my knot, making me whine and pant against his neck.

"Please Stevie, God I need you!" He began to pump my cock and back me up to our bed.

"Here I was too pissed to fuck you tonight, now...Fuck, if I don't bury my dick in you soon, I think I might explode!"

I huffed out a laugh as I collapsed back onto the plush comforter. "Welcome to a Rut Baby."

Steve's clothing was discarded quicker than I've ever seen him do in the past. My head was spinning as he flipped me onto my stomach and growled against my neck, pressing his hard cock against my rear. I had a brief fear that he would try to enter me without lube. It’s happened before and the end results weren’t that great.

I heaved a sigh of relief as he got off of me with a grunt and rushed to the bedside table. Thank God! I whined and ground into the mattress as he flicked open the tube and coated his cock in artificial slick. I had a brief moment where my mind imagined what my cock would look like slicked up with the pretty little Omega’s slick.

Steve advanced on me again, grabbing my hair and jerking my head to the side to reveal my bonding gland. I groaned as he nibbled on the scarred flesh.

“Fuck! Bucky, it’s not gonna be gentle tonight. I’m sorry Baby, but I need to fuck you hard!”

That was pretty much the only warning I got from him.

I cried out and clawed at the bed as Steve in one single movement, pulled my hips up off the bed and slammed into me. The burn was intense but also highly pleasurable. Steve’s never been this rough with me before, I fucking love it!

He grunted like a wild animal above me as he thrust. All I could do was lay there and enjoy the ride. I yelped when he suddenly pulled out and flipped me over onto my back. Steve looked magnificent! Sweat was sliding down his forehead and chest, dick throbbing and an angry red color.

“Want to see your face when I make you cum for me!” He growled it out which made me growl back on instinct.

Steve’s eyes widened just a bit and a half smile twitched his lips.

He spread my legs and adjusted my hips before thrusting back inside me. I cried out as he wrapped his large hand around my cock and started pumping me. He leaned over my body and quickened his pace, I could feel his knot starting to swell, my own doing the same.

Our ears picked up whines and moans coming from the guest bathroom and it only spurred us on. Steve kissed me and swallowed my moans as he hit my prostate dead on after shifting his hips. After eight years together, he definitely knew how I liked it, no, loved it!

I could feel my orgasm building, my hips thrusting up into Steve’s fist. He ended the kiss and pushed his face into my neck, licking and sucking at my gland. His fist tightened around my knot as it grew, his own starting to catch with each forceful thrust of his hips.

We both heard it when the Omega came, crying out so loud that we could hear every single word she said. She cried out for an Alpha!

Steve and I both shuddered and cried out, “Omega!” as we climaxed.

Steve slammed into me one last time, his knot swelling to maximum size and catching inside. Steve’s grip on my knot tightened as my own swelled, my cum shooting up my chest and abdomen. I could feel his cum filling me up. He bit down onto my bonding gland, not enough to break skin, but enough to bruise. I leaned over and returned the favor.

We lay there for several minutes not moving, just breathing. Steve shifted and I groaned as his knot pushed farther inside me. We would be stuck like this until it went down. Which usually can last up to fifteen minutes.

Steve lazily kissed me and cupped my cheek, humming in contentment.

When he pulled back, I crooned up at him, “Happy Anniversary Steve.”

He bowed his head and smiled. “Yeah, Happy Anniversary to you too Buck. You know I can’t stay mad at you for long. Besides this has probably been the best sex we’ve had...ever!”

I laughed and wiggled my hips, both of us suddenly looking down at my own cock. I was still hard as a rock!

“Uh, is that suppose to happen?”

Steve shrugged and shifted again, hissing and thrust into me deeper.

“Fuck Steve!”

His eyes widened as he felt his cock brush my prostate. “Jesus Buck, I’m still hard too!”

Reaching down, I began to stroke myself and found myself quickly building to another release if I didn’t stop.

“Maybe it’s the Rut, you know, horny all the time for several days.”

His eyes widened as he watched me continue to jack off.

“Days?! Like we’re going to be like this for days?!”

I shrugged and then rolled my eyes into the back of my head as Steve pushed into me.

“Fuck, do that again!”

So he did. His thrusts were shallow due to his knot, but the angle was perfect. The rhythm was set up, and my fist pumped my cock to the same rhythm of his hips. I wanted to be buried inside him where it was warm and tight. I imagined him below me, blonde hair a mess and crying out my name as I fucked him.

I whined pitifully, needing to fuck so damn bad that I could taste it. My hand just wasn’t enough! At that very moment our bedroom door was flung open. There stood Mia, naked and glistening with sweat, slick dripping from her cunt like a faucet. Steve growled, I did the same. I could feel him get even harder as her pheromones reached our noses.

“Please! I can’t take it anymore! I need you! Both of you! Fuck! I need a knot so damn bad, it hurts!”

She came to the edge of the bed and reached out, stroking up Steve’s sweaty back. I watched as his eyes almost went completely black with desire. His Rut taking over.

“Omega..”

Steve reached out and grabbed her, lifted her up off her feet like she weighed nothing. She squealed as she was pulled onto the bed and set straddling my body, her slick covered pussy soaking my abs immediately.

“Please...please Alpha!”

She was panting and shaking all over being surrounded by our combined scents.

Steve had positioned her facing me, so I pushed up onto my elbows and was rewarded with two beautiful ripe breasts, perfect for the taking. She leaned down onto me and moaned at the touch of skin on skin. My tongue stroked her skin, tasting the salty tang of her sweat. Her core undulating on my abdomen to get friction.

I happen to look over her shoulder and Steve was giving her back the same treatment, his own eyes drunk on pheromones. She crooned and almost purred as we worshiped her body with our mouths. Yet it still wasn’t enough, I needed to knot her like no ones business. I had never felt such an intense desire before. It scared me, yet felt exhilarating all at once.

I heard Steve growl, his hips still pushing inside me. Mia gasped as he gripped her around her waist and pulled her farther back. A desperate moan left my throat as her wet cunt slid across my cock. I could feel her pulse, feel how desperate she was to be filled and knotted.

She went up onto her knees and Steve grabbed my cock, lining it up with her opening. My eyes met his for a few beats of our hearts before mine were squeezed shut and my head was thrown back In intense pleasure. Mia was pushed down onto me, buried balls deep in one fluid motion!

I cried out, Mia doing the same. Her shriek was intense, I was afraid for a moment that I’d hurt her. I wasn’t exactly small, not even average to tell you the truth. My Alpha instincts kicked in to protect her, apparently Steve’s did as well. We both reached out and stroked her skin, giving words of encouragement.

Steve kissed her back and neck, licking her unmarked bonding gland. I could see the desire on his face to bite her there. I should have been jealous, but only in the sense that I wanted to bite her first.

“Omega, you’re so good for us, so perfect...taking my mates cock like a champion. Ride him precious girl, ride his cock and take his knot.”

She didn’t even hesitate, she rose up again onto her knees and slammed herself back down onto me. I cried out and grabbed her waist, encouraging her to go faster. Steve wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her to his chest as he too picked up his own thrusting inside me. His knot pulling on me in a way that shot pleasure straight to my cock, which in turn was being pleasured by our little Omega’s pussy.

His large hands cupped her breasts and pinched her nipples. She cried out, her own hands covering his to encourage more. Sweat trickled down her abdomen and I longed to drag my tongue up her body and taste her all over again. Her skin tasted like ambrosia and felt as soft as silk. Such a contrast to how my mate’s skin would feel.

I cried out in brief pain as Steve pulled too hard and his knot popped free of my ass.

“God! Bucky Baby, I’m so sorry!”

I could feel his cum leaking out of me, it’s warm caress soothing against the pain. Tears leaked out of my eyes from the sensation. In his alarm, Steve released his hold on Mia. She curled up onto my chest and peppered kisses up my sternum.

I held her close as she continued to shower affection upon me, her own instincts telling her that her Alpha was in pain and needed comfort. My hands tangled in her long black hair as she pulled up and hovered her pouty lips over mine. With a deep groan, I tugged her closer and kissed her. Her lips molded to mine like warm putty, my tongue slipping easily into her mouth to lick at her palette, tasting truly how sweet she was.

She writhed on top of me, trying to take more of me in if it were possible. She whimpered in frustration, needing something she couldn’t even voice. I kissed down her neck and nibbled at her bonding gland, my body tensing due to the overwhelming urge to claim her as mine. As ours.

Her eyes suddenly shot open along with a gasp, nails digging into my ribs. I pull her closer thinking she was hurt, only to look over her shoulder and see Steve with his head thrown back in pleasure as he began to slide his cock into the small Omega’s ass.

“Fuuuuck!!!”

She trembled and shook in my arms. I was afraid it would be too much for her, about to tell Steve to back the hell off. A growl ready to leave my throat any second.

I should have been shocked at how protective I felt for this stranger laying on me. The thought of Steve hurting her just set my teeth on edge. When her eyes rolled into the back of her head and the loudest moan I had ever heard left her mouth, a smile crept onto my face. She liked it, Hell, she loved having both her holes filled.

Steve began to thrust hard into her, making her fuck me in return. I planted my feet on the bed and held onto her tight as I began to thrust as well. She’d cry out everytime my swelling knot would catch, sending shivers down her body.

That all to familiar feeling, deep in my gut, told me my orgasm was imminent. With one particularly hard thrust, my knot swelled to maximum and locked us both together. I came hard, shaking and cursing as I did.

She convulsed as she came around me, screaming as Steve too forced his knot inside her ass and came as well. If we had neighbors I’m positive my brothers in arms would have been called to see who was being murdered.

Then...there was nothing but silence, accept the deep breathing and panting we were all doing. I opened my eyes and blinked back the spots that were there. I felt lightheaded and giddy, an intense euphoria like nothing I’ve ever experienced before. It’s what I imagined being high felt like, but better.

My eyes closed again to stop the room from spinning, though it wasn’t a bad feeling, just disorienting. I couldn’t understand why I felt this way. I’ve never felt like this after Steve and I had sex. The closest I can think of was the night Steve and I made a commitment to ourselves and we...Oh No!

My eyes popped open and I shifted a little, trying to maneuver Mia above me. She was out cold. Her even breathing a sign she was out for the count for probably a while. Steve was hovered over us both, head bowed as he tried to regain his breath.

Feeling my movement, he looked up at me. He frowned for a moment, obviously seeing my distress. He opened his mouth to say something, only to snap it shut with an audible click. Both our eyes settled on the same thing. I now know why I felt the euphoria. In the heat of passion, without even thinking about it, I had bitten Mia. On her bonding glad.

Steve groaned and dipped his head, “Well shit!”

I slumped back down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. I had no idea where to go from here. How will this affect Steve and I? Or further more, Mia? I don’t even really know her! Nor does she know me or Steve. Now we’re bonded and I’m scared for the first time in my life that I’ll lose everything I love.

I felt a calloused thumb slide across my cheek, wiping away a tear I didn’t even know was there. I opened my eyes. It was Steve. He had a sad smile as he looked down at me.

“It’s ok Bucky, we’ll figure this out. I love you, this doesn’t change that. I’ll always love you.”

I hiccuped around a sob and leaned into his palm.

“I love you too. I’m so sorry Steve...I didn’t know, I don’t even remember doing it. God I’m so so sorry!”

A tear of his own slipped down his cheek as he tried to comfort me.

“It’s going to be ok, I promise you. We’re ok. Got it?”

I blinked up at him, his face serious. His hold on me tightened as if to reassure me.

I nodded and licked my suddenly parched lips, “Got it.”

Steve leaned down and pulled me up by the back of my neck, kissing me. I savored every caress of his lips and stroke of his tongue along mine. No matter what, I knew I’d have Steve. But now how do I cope with the fact that I also want Mia? No...I needed her, period!


	4. Impossible?

Mia

I shifted on the bed and blinked open my eyes, trying to orient myself to time and place. My body ached but in a good way, the kind of ache that was relief from the crippling arousal that had racked my body not long ago.

The sudden memory of what had happened slammed into my thoughts and I sat up suddenly. I examined the large bedroom around me and covered my mouth in shock at what I had allowed to happen. Though allowed is a stretch to tell you the truth. I felt helpless to my biology, a slave to my baser instincts. I couldn’t have stopped this if I wanted to.

Images of the two Alpha’s taking me in each hole had a shiver running down my spine and slick pool between my legs.

“Fuck!”

How the hell did I end up with two of them?! The cop Bucky said his mate was a he. His mate is another Alpha? Is that even possible? Well, apparently it is, because here I am in their bed, and what I can only guess is their cum leaking out of me.

Bucky. A giddiness spread through my head at the thought of him. My lips tingled with his kisses. A whimper left my throat, another wave of arousal pulsed through me. My next wave of heat was upon me and neither Alpha was in sight. A small part of me knew I shouldn’t be doing this, but I was too far gone to be thinking rationally. I needed to mate...NOW!

Just as I was about to go in search of my two Alphas, they suddenly came through the bedroom door already completely naked. Their noses in the air sniffing my pheromones that summoned them. The one name Steve crawled up the bed and hovered over me, making me lay back down. I shivered in anticipation of his touch.

“What’s the matter little Omega?Needing a knot again so soon?” 

He growled and leaned down, licking a path across my collarbone and along my bonding gland that sent heat flooding through my entire body.

I cried out, “Yes! Please Alpha, I need you, please..I need your knot!”

“Just my knot? Is that all you want? Or is there something more?”

I opened my eyes at his words and saw Bucky kneeling next to us on the bed, stroking his cock.

“Bucky..please! Alpha!”

He growled and lunges forward, half pushing Steve off so he could get to me.

“My Omega!”

Our lips crashed together and I moaned lewdly, never feeling so wonderful in my whole life.

Two sets of hands roamed my sweat covered body, stroking my flame of need. At one point I had a mouth on each breast and two hands on my pussy. I came twice. Neither what I needed to truly douse the flame roaring inside my body and head.

I reached out and grabbed the first cock I could get my hand on. It just so happen to be Steve’s and he growled and hovered over me. Wrapping my legs around his hips, I begged him to take me, fuck me, claim me!! I was beyond desperate. He lowered his head and sucked on my gland as his cock slid inside me.

He stilled momentarily as he bottomed out, shivering. His breath stuttered against my neck. Pulling back to where only the fat head of his cock remained inside me, he paused for a heartbeat, then thrust forward hard! I came instantly! I shivered and quaked under him, writhing as he remained buried balls deep.

Opening my eyes briefly I saw the look of wonder on his face, or maybe it was shock, who the hell knows. It was soon replaced with lust, deep and unrelenting lust! He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up off the bed, sitting me on his lap, dick still buried deep inside me.

“Bucky, lay down.”

I watched as my mate, I Uh..I mean Alpha (the hell?!?) laid down as ordered. I shook my head to rid myself of the sudden emotions coursing through me. I was soon being lowered onto him. I clung tightly to Steve as I was slid down onto Bucky’s cock. My ass already slick from our earlier actions and ready for the intrusion.

I cried out as Bucky thrust up into me as Steve held me up. Screams of pleasure surged out of me in torrents, echoing off the walls. My two Alph’s moans and grunts mixed in with my own and together it was the most erotic sounds I had ever heard.

Steve was beginning to shake, I could tell from how his knot began to swell that he’d cum soon. Bucky as well. I needed them to cum together, I couldn’t explain it. I worked harder to clench my internal muscles and coax their orgasm out of them both. Wanting them to have the same exact pleasure they were giving me in return.

Steve opened his mouth over my bonding gland and my eyes opened in shock that he’d bite me there. I could feel him holding back, twitching, barely scraping the tender flesh. With a loud whimper and a curse he suddenly pulled back and pushed his face into the other side of my neck, biting down hard.

I heard an ear piercing scream, not realizing it was me. I came. Steve came, his knot pushed inside me and locked us together. Bucky’s howls below me announced his own orgasm as well, my ass clamping around his knot. My head felt light as if I were floating on air. Colors like a kaleidoscope floated along my vision and sound muffled around me.

I collapsed spent into Steve’s arms as he lowered me to Bucky’s sweaty and heaving chest. Such a feeling of closeness and affection washed over me, making me purr and nuzzle into Steve’s neck, inhaling his amazing scent. They both smelled like heaven. This is heaven.

I felt Steve pull back and I opened my heavy eyes to look at him. His mouth was open in shock, one hand hovering over my neck...shaking. I frowned in confusion, sleep wanting to take me under. My eyes began to flutter closed just as I heard him curse,

“Shit! How is this possible?! It’s just not possible!”

I couldn’t seem to care what he meant, my body needed sleep, so that’s what it did.

 

Steve

Even my own eyes seeing it, feeling what I felt..I still couldn’t believe what had just happened.

Bucky looked up at me confused as hell, “What’s wrong?”

I pointed at her neck and he shifted to see what I was showing him. I had bit her.

“Ok, so what, you bit her. Not like you did it on her other side like I did, that was bad enough.”

I swiped at my face and shook my head, “Bucky, I felt it. The same euphoria you spoke of...I can feel it coursing through my veins like a drug. Is..is it possible that she has two bonding glands? Is that even physically possible?!”

Bucky looked at the bite and back up to me, realizing I wasn’t lying.

“Oh fuck!”

I licked the taste of her blood off my lips and shuddered at the high it gave me.

“Jesus! Buck, we both bonded with her. How is this even possible? Shit! We don’t even know her!”

Now that my rut for the moment was contained, my rational brain came out to play.

“What if she leaves Bucky? She doesn’t know us from Adam. She has a life of her own. I..I don’t think I can let her leave now. I need her here. We need her here. Just like I need you.”

My brain began to hurt with all the questions tumbling through my head.

It’s well know that once you’ve bonded with your Omega mate, it’s physically painful to be without them for more than a day or so. It presents itself with flu like symptoms and body aches. Some Alpha’s were known to die in extreme circumstances if something happened to their mate. Medications to suppress the bonding pheromones were the only way to make it possible to live a half normal life.

But since Omegas are so rare, it’s just not that heard of anymore. Yet here we are, both Bucky and I bonded to an Omega that could leave us at any moment and tear our world apart. All because neither one of us could resist her. Now that we’ve literally bitten into her forbidden fruit, we’re going to have to possibly pay the price. Maybe with our lives.

“Steve, don’t panic. She’s not leaving anytime real soon while she’s still in heat. Once it’s over then we can all talk. Maybe it will all work out. I mean stranger things have happened right? I mean, two Alpha mates are unheard of, so it’s not too much of a stretch for us to add an Omega to the mix...right?”

I could hear his own doubts, though he was trying to soothe my worries.

I tried to calm my nerves and got caught up in looking Mia over. She lay limp on Bucky as we cradled her in between us, sleeping soundly. I found myself smiling and leaning in, unable to resist the pull of our bond. Cupping her cheek, I stroked her bottom lip with my thumb, wanting to kiss her badly.

I looked up and Bucky was snuggling into the back of her neck and humming in contentment. He felt it too, the sense of calm her scent brings. As if all is right with the world by just smelling her. Her presence alone helped me to calm down. For the moment my panic was subsided, though I know more would come later. But as for right now, all I wanted to do was cuddle with my mates in this moment of pure bliss and happiness.

Working together, Bucky and I shifted to where we were all laying on our sides once our knots went down. Cradled between us, Mia slept peacefully. Occasionally she would let out a whimper in her sleep which would make her scoot closer and bury her face against my chest, sighing as she inhaled deeply. Our scent helped to calm her as well.

Reaching over her, I combed Bucky’s hair out of his eyes as he too slept. His soft brown lochs felt like silk as it slid between my fingers. I couldn’t hide the smile as I remembered how mad I was at him for being late for dinner. Now, as the anger has passed, all I feel is my love for him. He’s been my everything for as long as I could remember.

Earlier when he had been the one to panic due to biting Mia, I had reassured him that we’d be ok. No matter what, Bucky and I were meant to be forever. I couldn’t let this tear us apart, I refuse to let it. He’s the one and only sure thing in my world. I’d like to think I’m his as well. Till the end of the line...Always.

My eyes drifted from the peaceful face of my mate to that of Mia. Something stirred in my chest as I gazed at her. She was beautiful, beyond beautiful. Long black glossy hair that hung almost to mid back. Dark blue eyes that shifted in color depending on the light. Her skin was pale with just a slight hint of a tan. Freckles were speckled along her shoulders that told a story of time spent outdoors.

I found myself wondering about her life and where she’s from. I wanted to know everything about her. She’s here on her own and no one has come looking for her..no one. It gave me hope that maybe, just maybe we could convince her to stay with us. Give us a chance to properly bond and explore this relationship between all three of us. The alternative is just unthinkable.


	5. Ashamed

Mia

For the first time in almost five days, I woke up with a level head. My body was sore in multiple places, but the raging inferno and crippling arousal was not there. My heat had finally passed. Thank God!

I was alone again when I woke up, morning sunlight was peeking through the curtains on the window. Birds chirping and announcing their presence on the window seal. I curled up onto my side and watched a fat Robin at it held pieces of twig in its beak to build its nest.

Speaking of nests. I sat up and looked around the room truly for the first time. Finally rational enough to take in my surroundings. It was beautifully decorated. They had good taste.

I raked my hands through my hair and hissed as I hit many knots. My hair was a disaster! Sex hair does not become me at all. I needed a shower and a good scrubbing from head to toe. I reeked of Alpha pheromones and cum. Not that that’s a bad smell, in fact, to tell the truth, I loved it.

Groaning, I pulled myself out of the King sized bed and trudged toward the bathroom. I was still naked, in fact for the past five days I haven’t worn a single article of clothing. I couldn’t help but smile as I saw a pile of my clothing sitting on the bathroom sink, neatly folded for me to use.

Avoiding the mirror, because hot damn I was a mess, I made a beeline to the huge walk-in shower. Turning the water on, I let it get as hot as I could stand it and soaked my poor sore muscles. My hair was properly washed and using a razor I found in the shower, I shaved my legs and underarms. Now I felt human!

I had time to think while I bathed. Mind drifting as I rubbed the body wash on me. For example, how do I deal with the two Alphas waiting for me? I found myself smiling despite the anxiety coursing through me. Those two..they are something special!

My eyes suddenly widened as my fingers went to wash my neck and shoulders. I could feel the bite mark and I gasped, scrambling for a towel and wiping away the fog from the mirror to look at my reflection. I stood trembling as I saw the two bite marks as clear as day on my neck.

“Oh Shit! Shit shit shit!!”

I was trembling all over and panic began to flood my mind.

“This is...oh God, this can not be happening right now!” I whimpered and slid to the floor with my back to the vanity, pulling my knees up to my chest, rocking back and forth.

How did this happen?! Well of course I know HOW it happened, but still I wouldn’t think the two Alphas would try to bond with me and claim me as theirs when they are already a mated pair. True I’ve not had any experience with an Alpha in the bedroom, but surely it couldn’t have been that overwhelming that they couldn’t help it? Right?

Guilt washed over me, knowing I’ve come between these two wonderful men. They took me in and took care of me during my heat without a single thought. Ok, they did mate with me, but it could have been so much worse. Some Alphas wouldn’t have been so caring and gentle. Steve and Bucky though, they are what every Alpha should strive to be like.

I quickly wiped away tears as they slid down my face. I hated myself for not being strong enough to resist them. Now I’ve probably ruined their relationship! With them bonded to me, it complicated everything!

I knew from a young age that I was born different. A routine exam had found that not only was I going to present as an Omega, but I had a rare abnormality, two bonding glands instead of one. Both were bitten. They couldn’t have known the second one was there, that meant it was on accident. I cringed at what they must be thinking. They must hate me!

I dressed as slowly as possible once pulling myself up off the bathroom floor. Prolonging the inevitable conversation that would soon happen once I see them again. I chewed on the inside of my cheek as I realized how much I really did want to see them. Memories of the pleasure both men gave me had tingles rippling over my sensitive skin.

Despite the fact that from a biological standpoint and how my body now craved the Alphas, and always will, I was still frightened. I had no idea what would be waiting for me once I saw them. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I just wanted to be left alone to my own misery and get away from Waylon. God this is just a fucked up mess!

I tugged on the blue jean shorts I wore to try and pull them down more on my legs. They weren’t obscenely short, but enough to make me self conscious around two very alluring Alpha males. I groaned at the snug T-shirt and lack of bra. This helps. Not!

Drying my hair as much as I could with a towel, I brushed it out, avoiding my reflection. Looking at the bites only made my anxiety spike higher and make my stomach churn. I left my hair down and pulled it over my shoulders to try and cover up the bites and hide my chest.

I guess it was now or never, it was time to face the music. Though for the moment that music sounded a lot like a death march. My chest felt heavy and a slight tension headache was already beginning to make itself known.

Exiting the bathroom I froze in my tracks, in the doorway sat a brown and white dog. Tail wagging and making its butt wiggle and tongue lolling out of its mouth, making it look like it was smiling at me. “Oh, well, hello there. I didn’t even know there was a dog here.” Well in my defense I was slightly out of my mind.

I knelt and held out my hand and make kissing sounds to lure the animal toward me. It immediately hopped up and came to me, licking my hands and face. Looking down I noticed it was actually a male.

“Of course you’re a boy. Just my luck huh? I think I’ve had enough of boys for a while. But you are really cute.”

Standing up, he followed me out of the bedroom and down the hall toward the stairs. I could hear voices coming from downstairs. I swallowed thickly and tensed as I made the trip down. I tracked the voices and found myself standing in the kitchen doorway.

Steve and Bucky were standing at the sink washing and drying dishes. The smell of bacon cling to the air and made my stomach growl. Just seeing them made my heart escalate and my fingers tingle and twitch, wanting to touch their skin. Licking my lips, I looked them over.

Bucky was dressed in his Police Officer uniform and Steve looked more casual in jeans and a blue T-shirt. I found myself sniffing the air and almost purring as I took in their combined scent. It made me feel giddy and I couldn’t help the smile that slid onto my face. I quickly swallowed the feelings down and cleared my throat.

Both men turned simultaneously and looked just as nervous as I felt. The dog bounded toward them both, barking and jumping up. Steve smiled warmly at me as he spoke.

“I see you’ve already met Dodger, he’s been knawing at the bit to meet you this past week. But under the circumstances, we thought it best to keep him out of your way.”

I shifted awkwardly from one foot to another, “Yeah, I guess that was a good idea.”

Both men exchanged looks before they slowly began to approach me. Though I felt the urge to go toward them, I held back and pressed myself up against the doorframe. They must have noticed and immediately stopped in their tracks.

Bucky sighed and raked his hands through his hair.

“I’m so sorry Mia, this whole situation...I think all of us were blindsided. We don’t want to hurt you. You have to know that.”

I did. I could see in their eyes and how they spoke to me that our bond was clearly affecting them. A bonded mate would rather die than cause harm to his Omega. These two would be no different. Of course that would all depend on the type of person you were before.

“I know.” My voice sounded weak to my own ears.

Trying my best to be brave, I took a step toward them. They both stilled and their muscles clenched, eyes widening slightly as I slowly approached them. Their smell was stronger now and my heart ached to hold them. It was such a deep need that my breath stuttered out of my mouth as I tried to even out my breathing.

Bucky groaned and quickly closed the distance between us. His arms pulled me to his chest as his buried his face into my neck and hair, inhaling deeply. I swear I could feel his body shudder.

I sighed and melted into his embrace, loving how his scent soothed my headache. My skin no longer felt as if it were itchy and tingling. I felt his lips caress my neck and cheek, my thighs clenched together at how wonderful he felt against me.

We both stilled as Steve spoke gently, “Bucky...Bucky, stop. We need to talk about this.”

Reluctantly we released each other. Bucky looked mortified at his actions and cupped Steve’s face and stroked his skin.

“I’m sorry Baby, I couldn’t help myself. I just...God I just needed to touch her, just for a minute.”

He leaned in and kissed him, pulling him close. I found myself staring and enjoying the sight way more than I probably should.

I felt horrible for allowing Bucky to touch me, especially in front of Steve. They were in love, it was as clear as the nose on my face. Yet here I am, in the middle and ruining a perfect relationship. Why? Because I was just unlucky enough to be born a damn Omega! I wanted to cry all over again.

Steve pulled back from the kiss and leaned his forehead against Bucky’s.

“It’s ok, we just need to take this slow, remember. I’m not mad...just...look, why don’t you go to work and I’ll make sure Mia eats. Then we can sit and talk a bit while you’re gone, ok?”

Bucky sighed and lowered his head, “Alright, I know, it’s just...you know how I feel. It’s just hard. I don’t know if I can do this.”

I bit my lip and wanted to run away and stop hurting these two beautiful, kind hearted men. They didn’t deserve this kind of heartache. Especially not because of me.

Bucky said his goodbyes and kissed Steve before heading back to work.

“Is he ok?”

Steve motioned toward the table, “Yeah, he’s ok. He’s just having a difficult time with everything. I guess we both are.”

I nodded and sat down, eyeing the food hungrily. I was starving!

We ate in silence for a few minutes before he finally spoke again.

“How are you doing? Are you ok?”

I paused mid bite and set down my fork. Well, here comes the talk. Ugh!

“I’m ok.”

He didn’t seem convinced. “Mia. Look at me.”

His Alpha tone had my head snapping up to look at him. He immediately lowered his tone of voice.

“Being with an Alpha in Rut, even if you were in heat can be exhausting and sometimes dangerous. But two. I just want to make sure we didn’t, you know, hurt you.”

I wiped my mouth on a napkin and thought first before I responded.

“I mean, I’m sore, but I guess that’s to be expected. Right?”

He nodded and seemed to concentrate on his food, pushing it around his plate.

“We never intended for this to happen. I thought...we thought we were strong enough. Obviously we weren’t.”

I could see the sadness in his eyes. It made my heart break.

“I’m so sorry. I never wanted this, coming between you two. I don’t know what to do or say to make this better. Please, you have to know that this was never my intention.”

He reached across the table and took my hand in his, groaning as his skin finally touched mine. He squeezed his eyes shut momentarily before focusing them back on me.

“I know you didn’t. But here we are.”

I nodded and felt how warm his skin was and how wonderful it felt to have him touch me. “Yes, here we are.”

“Do you have any family you want to call? A mate?”

I shook my head, watching his hand release his hold and return it to his side of the table.

“No, I don’t have any family left that I’d even want to see. I never took a mate before..so, I don’t need to call anyone. I’m self employed and work at home so it’s not like I’m missing out on a job.”

Steve nodded in understanding.

“I’m self employed too. After retiring from the Army, I started my own security business. I go to businesses and corporations and set up security details and software to protect not just the employees but their work as well. Sometimes it takes me away from home for weeks at a time. But Bucky is always so understanding and we talk everyday when I’m away.” His face lit up as he talked about him.

“You really love him, don’t you?”

I couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, I do. I have since we were kids. He’s been my everything for as long as I can remember. I know two Alphas together is not the usual norm, but we don’t care. We wouldn’t have it any other way.”

He seemed to freeze after he said it and so did I. Here I was ruining all of that.

We were silent for a few more minutes and as I got up to empty my plate, he reached out and took my hand, stopping me.

“We should talk about it. It’s not just gonna go away.”

I sighed then nodded, “I know.”

Pulling away, I finished what I set out to do. I ended up looking out the window behind the sink at the beautiful lake and surrounding forest trees. It was soothing in a way, tranquil and relaxing. I can see why they live here.

I could feel his presence as he came to stand behind me. My body hummed to life, acutely aware of the pull the bond creates. He must feel it too, because he groaned and closed me in against the sink, strong arms caging me in. He didn’t touch me, just sort of hovering over and around me, soaking up my scent. I began to tremble, my skin crawling with the need to be touched.

My nails dig into counter and I’m positive if I didn’t stop I’d break every single one of them.

“Steve..” I swallowed hard at how desperate his name sounded on my lips.

“Mia..” I gasped at hearing my own tone echoed back at me, his breath ghosting against my hair.

My eyes closed shut as his left hand pulled up off the counter and brushed my hair back to reveal his bite. A gasp left my throat when he stroked the healing wound with the pads of his fingers.

“I always wondered what it would feel like...to be bonded.”

He was so close as he spoke, his body now leaning against my own, his every breath was a sweet torturous caress.

“Bucky and I, we bit each other eight years ago, to seal our commitment to each other. But it wasn’t possible for us to have that chemical bond everyone talks about. Linking two bodies together...forever.”

The way he said forever had my gut twisting in want and also sadness. He wishes he could bond with Bucky, like he did me. How do I stop this? Or more importantly, how do I stop wanting this like I need air to breath?

“I couldn’t help myself that night. My mind had screamed at me to bite you, claim you as mine. It was stronger than anything I have ever felt before and it rocked me to my core. I thought that if I just bit your other side, I’d calm down the urge, tame down the beast that the Rut had turned me into.”

I had wondered why he had bit my other side, and not the same place Bucky had bit me..now I know.

“The moment I bit you, my body lit up. I have never felt anything like that before. Then I knew..I knew what had happened. I didn’t think it was possible to have two bonding glands, yet here you are.”

He paused talking as a groan left his throat and his lips wrapped around his bite, sucking and kissing the tender skin.

I couldn’t stop the gasp at his touch, pushing back against him. It went straight to my core, lighting me up, my body exploding with desire for his touch.

He growled against my throat, “You were born to be taken by two Alphas!”

I cried out as he suddenly gripped my arms and spun me around to face him, his eyes were wild, just as they were when he was in Rut.

Pulling me against his chest, he kissed me hard. A demanding kiss that screamed out his desperation and need. I melted against him, completely surrendering to his will. Hands tangled in my hair and tilted my head just right to deepen the kiss, sending jolts of electricity through every nerve ending in my body.

Without even considering the consequences, I lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck, needing him as close as possible. He broke the kiss and gasped in needed air, trembling as he heard me whimper, needing more.

“Alpha.” It was barely a whisper, but he heard it.

With a deep groan he lifted me off the floor and set me on the countertop, pulling my legs around his hips. His lips returned to mine as his hands grabbed my ass and pulled me hard against him. He was so damn hard, grinding against my soaked core. I needed him badly, ached to be filled. The mere thought of him knotting me here, on this countertop was so erotic!

“Fuck!” He suddenly pulled back, throwing himself back so hard he crashed into the table and chairs. I sat there panting like I’d run a marathon, his own breathing just as erratic.

“God! Mia, I’m so sorry...I just..I couldn’t help...Shit! I, I need to go, I’m sorry!”

He practically ran from the room, the back door slammed shut behind him.

I was in shock, I couldn’t believe I had reacted toward him like I did. Ashamed of myself all over again. The deep shame made a sob leave my throat as I trembled from the adrenaline of the moment we had shared. He had looked so tormented when he left...I had caused that. I did!

I slipped off the countertop and turned around, watching Steve run toward the lake in the distance. I stood there and cried as he dove head first into the water and surfaced several feet away. His strong arms stroked through the water as he swam.

I can’t do this anymore! I’m nothing but a home wrecker! I hated myself for being this weak. I needed to go and now, before Steve could come back. I had remembered Bucky saying he had fixed my car. Apparently my fuel pump had gone out. Just another thing to feel guilty over.

As quickly as I could I ran upstairs and grabbed my things, stuffing them into one of my overnight bags. Sliding on my flip flops, I ran out the front door, Dodger barking at me the whole time. It was as if he was trying to make me stay. But I couldn’t. I couldn’t hurt these two beautiful human beings anymore than I already have. I’d rather die first! Perhaps that was our bond talking, but I couldn’t help myself.

Throwing my stuff into the back seat of my car, I found my keys still in the ignition. Sitting behind the wheel, tears streamed down my face as I started the engine and put the car into drive. With one last look at the two story house that in my mind would have been my dream house, I drove away.

I didn’t even care where I was going, I just needed to get away and quickly. Maybe I could actually find the cabin I had originally been looking for and hide out for a while to get my head on straight. Bucky and Steve could go on with their lives and forget that I ever existed, that I ever darkened their doorstep and nearly tore them apart.

My heart felt as if it were shattering inside my chest. I screamed out my pain. It was as if I was leaving a piece of myself behind. Perhaps I was. But it was what I deserved. I deserved to suffer for the pain I caused them. I’ll never be able to forgive myself knowing I had put a wedge in between their relationship.

So I drove and I drove, heading North, hoping to find a hideaway to drown my sorrows. Their faces kept entering my mind making me ache all over and a few times almost making me turn around and go back.

I had told myself long ago that I’d never be under the thumb of an Alpha...not after what I and my mother endured from my bastard of a father. Even though I knew they were nothing like him, I was jaded and hated the thought of belonging to anyone. I refuse to be anyone’s property and having to bend to their every wish and desire. Being a slave to my biology and obeying like a good little Omega should.

Fuck that! I refuse to be anything but an equal. But with an Alpha, there’s no such thing. It’s ingrained into their makeup to be stronger and dominant. An Omega is meant to be pliant and submissive, obeying their Alpha like a good little girl. I swear I should have been born a Beta, because I am anything but pliant and submissive.

Though I found myself wondering why I enjoyed it when Steve and Bucky went all Alpha male on me. I shook my head and tossed it up to my stupid heat. It had to be! In my weakened state, my biology overrode my logical mind and turned me into some weak and helpless hornball that cried out to be knotted like a fucking whore.

I drove for two days straight, only stopping for gas and bathroom breaks before I finally parked my car at my friend’s cabin. My body ached all over and my head was throbbing. It felt as if I was getting sick with the flu. Great! Just what I fucking needed!

I found the hidden key to the front door and let myself into the house. It smelled dusty, definitely not used in quite a while. I needed to clean and air the place out, but all I wanted to do was sleep. I was so tired, my body felt exhausted and my head throbbed with every step I took. So instead of cleaning, I found the bedroom and climbed onto the bed, falling fast asleep.


	6. Our Mate

Steve

I was soaked to the bone as I exited the cold lake water. My clothes feeling like a vice as it stuck to my skin. The water and workout had done its job, calming me down. I had gotten so worked up being around Mia. She must be freaking out right about now.

Making my way back to the house, I felt guilty for running out on her. My Alpha brain chastising me. I groaned and ran a hand through my dripping hair, pushing it away from my forehead. And here I was upset that Bucky couldn’t control himself around her. I was no better.

There was just something about Mia that drew me to her. Perhaps it’s our bond, but I’d like to think it was more than that. I found myself wanting to know more about her and her life. What her favorite color was or her favorite food. Did she like hunting? Fishing? Or maybe camping?

Stopping at the back door, I stripped out of my wet clothes so I wouldn’t ruin the hardwood flooring. Bucky would have my hide if I did that. Especially since he was the one to put it in.

Leaving just my boxers on, I entered the house.

“Mia?” I called out her name when I didn’t see her in the kitchen where I left her.

Not that I really expected her to be there waiting for me. Though I found myself...hoping.

“Mia? Are you upstairs?” No answer.

Dodger came running down the stairs barking at me.

“Where is she Dodger? Where’s Mia?”

He went to the front door and sat down.

“Oh no...no no no!”

I ran out the front door and stood there in shock. Her car was gone! Mia left!

Panic flooded my chest as I ran back inside to get dressed, grabbing my cell phone as I went.

Bucky picked up on the second ring, “Bucky! She left! I don’t know where she went!”

“What do you mean she left?! Where did she go? Steve, what happened?”

Grabbing my keys off the dresser I sprinted to my truck, rushing to hopefully catch up with her.

“I’m so sorry Buck, I couldn’t help myself. She smelled so good and I ached to touch her, actually ached! I think I scared her off. But I swear to you, it never went further than kissing!”

Bucky groaned pitifully on the other end of the line. “See, I told you, it’s impossible to resist her. I warned you but you wouldn’t listen to me.”

I sighed, putting my truck in gear and barreling down my driveway. “I know! I know I didn’t, I’m so sorry Bucky. I should have listened to you.”

Bucky and I searched for her all over the entire county. She was nowhere to be seen. It’s like she just disappeared into thin air. I tried to hide the look of panic off my face, but after two days being away from Mia, both Bucky and I were feeling the affects of her absence. We both had headaches and our bodies felt sore.

We decided to go see our family physician when the symptoms only became worse. Dr. Banner looked at us with sympathy as we told him what had happened.

“An Omega? That’s incredible! In my twenty-five years here, I’ve only seen maybe a half dozen Omegas. The fact that you just happen to come across one on your road and in heat no less, is a down right miracle.”

Bucky and I exchanged a look, we had the same thought actually. We had a feeling she was always meant to be ours. Not to mention the fact she had two bonding glands.

I rolled my stiff neck, “So Doc, what can we do until we find her? We’re suffering here.”

Dr. Banner hummed to himself and went to his desk, grabbing a prescription pad.

“I’m writing you both suppressants. It’s the only way you’ll make it through this unscathed. But it does make me wonder how your Omega is doing. She can’t be much better, especially if you both succeeded in impregnating her.”

Both of our heads shot up and gasped.

“Oh Shit!”

Bucky took the words right out of my mouth.

“Jesus Christ Steve! I never even thought about that! Dammit, she could very well be pregnant with our pups. What do we do?!”

I sat there and just gawked at him, not sure what to say or do.

Bucky and I had long ago came to terms that we would never have children. It was a price we had to pay to be together. Not to mention the government and their strict adoption rules prevent two Alphas from adopting.

“Bucky..I I’m so so sorry. I’ve ruined everything.”

He hopped off the exam table and stood between my knees.

“No, don’t say that. You didn’t do anything that I wouldn’t have done if I had stayed. This is all my fault. I’m the one who brought her home. I’m the one who thrust us into this spiral of hell and uncertainty. And now, now we’ve lost our Omega and possibly our only hope at a family. You should hate me right now.”

Dr. Banner slipped out of the room to give us some privacy.

“I don’t hate you. I could never hate you. I love you Bucky. I love how much compassion you had for Mia and wanted her to be safe. I love how much you trusted me with her.”

He leaned in and kissed my lips before pulling me into a hug.

“We’ll find her Steve. We have to.”

I prayed he was right. My heart felt as if it were breaking not having her with us. Now we had to consider that she may be pregnant. In fact, the chance of it was pretty great actually from what I read about Omega heats and their fertility.

That’s the only time an Omega can become pregnant. In fact they are so fertile that it’s been documented that all it would take is one single mating to accomplish the deed. Unlike a Beta who could take years before they actually conceived a child. Sometimes fertility drugs were used to stimulate them as if they were an Omega.

After getting our prescriptions filled, we went home to regroup and think of how we would find our mate. We’ve decided that’s exactly what Mia was. Our mate. She was meant to be here. We were meant to fall for her. You couldn’t convince us otherwise.

We were looking at a map on the kitchen table when Bucky suddenly gasped and rushed out of the house. I followed him and watched him crawl inside his cruiser.

“Bucky, what are you doing?”

He emerged with a huge grin on his face.

“Why didn’t I think of this before?”

I was still confused, that is until I saw him holding the camera that records everything that was attached to his dashboard.

“Oh Shit! Bucky you’re a genius!”

He grinned and smacked me on my back. “I have my moments.”

We went to our study and Bucky popped the camera’s memory card out and put it into the computer. Scanning through the dated files that were saved, he finally found the day and night in question.

I watched with him as he pulled up behind Mia’s broken down car in the rain. Then he paused the picture, enlarging it to show her license plate.

“Bingo!”

I couldn’t hide my excitement. Maybe, just maybe now we could find out where she was from and where she went.

Mia

It’s been a week since I left Steve and Bucky behind. I was beyond miserable. At this point I was stuck in bed because I hurt all over too much to even move. I cried from how much my head was throbbing, which only made it hurt worse. I felt as if I were dying!

I had heard that bonded pairs couldn’t be without the other for long, but I just assumed it was just a fairytale you know..a stretch of the imagination to make the bond seem that much more powerful. Apparently I was wrong, so very very wrong.

I regretted leaving, wishing I had them here with me, holding me. I would whimper their names to the darkness at night, shivering as the fever wracked my body. Another mistake in a long line of mistakes. But this one definitely took the cake.

I couldn’t eat due to the crippling nausea. What little water I was able to drink, didn’t stay down long. I knew I was in trouble. But there was nothing I could do about it. I was too sick to walk across the floor, let alone drive. All I could do was wait for fate to take me away from all of my suffering. I deserved nothing less.

Sweat poured off my body as I trembled, curling in on myself as pain courses through me. I was so distracted and delirious with fever that I didn’t hear the sound of a truck pulling up to the cabin. Nor did I hear the front door being broken down.

I groaned as I felt hands touching my heated skin, my name floating above me like an apparition.

“Mia, baby open your eyes. Please! We’re here, it’s going to be ok now. We promise.”

My eyes blinked open and I saw their two faces hovering over me. My voice sounded scratchy as I weakly spoke.

“I must be dreaming.”

I could feel them undressing me and didn’t think it odd that dreams were able to do so.

Dream Bucky stroked my cheek, “We’re no dream Doll, it’s really us. We’re gonna take good care of you. Make you feel better. Make us all feel better.”

I smiled weakly and trembled as Dream Steve and Dream Bucky undressed and slid into bed with me, pulling me close and stroking my skin.

I groaned and buried my face with their help into Steve’s neck, his scent flooding my senses like a tidal wave. I gasped and clung to them tighter. My head was already starting to feel less foggy. Both Alphas buried themselves against their bite on my neck and nibbled and sucked the skin into their mouths.

I hadn’t realized I had fallen asleep, until I actually woke up, feeling more like myself than I had the entire week I was gone. Blinking my eyes in disbelief, I stared at the sleeping form of Steve Rogers. His face looked so peaceful. I dared not move in case I’d wake him up.

Movement behind me and an arm tightening around my waist had me grinning. Bucky. His lips were pressed against my shoulder blade as he shifted closer to my back. I closed my eyes and soaked up their scent and touch like I had been starved of it. In essence, I sort of was.

It felt so right having them surround me. I felt safe and cared for, loved even. Though I knew I was stretching it. But I could feel my heart ache for them, knowing I could never be without them again. I knew changes would have to be made and there needed to be lots of talking, but I knew I was determined to make this work. I had to, for all our sakes.

It was a few hours later after another nap that I was woken up with a kiss to my forehead. Opening my eyes I was greeted with Steve’s smiling face.

“Hi.”

He only smiled more.

“Hello Sweetheart. How are you feeling?”

I could feel Bucky nuzzling my neck from behind me. He was most definitely awake as well. Especially since I could feel his hard cock pressing up against my rear.

“I’m feeling much better now, thanks to you two.”

He cupped my cheek and stoked across my cheek bone, gazing lovingly into my eyes.

“We’re feeling better too. Suppressants helped, but we still felt sorta sick. I’m so glad we finally found you. Please Mia, say you’ll stay with us. We literally can’t live without you. But even despite that, we want you with us. To be our mate.”

I couldn’t help but smile and lean into his touch.

“You mean it? You don’t hate me for coming between you and Bucky?”

Speaking of said Alpha, Bucky rolled his hips against my rear and growled against my skin.

“I think I’d love for you to cum between us, in fact, I plan to make sure of it. Multiple times.”

I watched as Steve’s eyes darkened with lust.

So this is what it’s going to be like being with two Alphas. If it had been anyone else I think I’d hate it. But with them, I had a feeling I would love it. I’ve come so far from where I use to be. It’s amazing how one heat could change my life forever.

Steve tightened his grip on me as he slid his hand to the back of my head, pulling me toward him.

“My beautiful Omega.”

I sighed as his lips touched mine. A moan left my throat as his tongue stroked across mine and his hips pressed forward. He was just as hard as Bucky.

Slick began to pool between my legs, my core aching to be filled. I missed them so much, and longed to feel that connection we had during my heat. Apparently so did they, because each man was pawing at my body, grinding against me.

Steve’s hand slid between us and stroked through my soaked lips, groaning at how wet I was.

“God, Baby, you’re so damn wet for your Alphas. Do you want us that badly? Because we want you sweet girl, we want you desperately.”

I rocked my pussy against his hand, silently begging him for more.

Bucky was practically humping my backside, moaning my name.

“Get her ready Buck, she wants us both to take her, don’t you baby?”

I could only moan and nod. Bucky reaches down and I could feel their fingers touch each other as they both stroked my pussy.

Bucky wet his fingers in the slick and pulled it back to swirl around my rear hole. I pushed back onto him, needing him to fuck me already.

“Please! Please take me!”

Both Alphas growled and trailed their mouth over any exposed skin they could reach.

Steve grabbed my left leg and hiked it over his hip. I gasped as he pushed inside me, his cock stretching me so deliciously. He kissed me and moaned my name as he stilled long enough for Bucky to enter me as well. I couldn’t help the scream as he slowly pushed into my ass.

With both of their hands roaming my body and pulling me into them, they began to fuck me. When one would push in the other would pull out so I always felt full. Each Alpha buried their face into my neck and just as they started to reach their peek, along with myself, they bit down.

I scream and convulsed around each of their cocks. My head went giddy again just like the first time they bit me. I couldn’t help myself and I cried. It wasn’t from sadness or even pain, no, I felt so fulfilled and happy.

When we all began to calm down and their knots locked us together, we kissed and snuggled against each other.

“I think...I think I’m falling in love with you both.”

They stilled and I opened my eyes. Steve’s eyes were wet as if he was about to cry.

“Is that..I mean..is that ok?”

His answering smile lit up his face.

“Sweetheart, that’s more than ok. We’re falling in love with you too.”

Bucky hummed in agreement behind me. I felt disoriented having him behind me all this time and I couldn’t see him. But he definitely let himself be heard.

“Good thing too since more than likely you’re carrying our pups.”

Well, that’s one way to wake a girl up.

“Holy Shit!”

Both men laughed at my explicit.

“Oh God! You’re right, Jesus! I’m definitely not on birth control and neither of you used a condom, so yeah...wow! A mom! I, I think..oh Gosh, I think I kinda like that idea.”

No I loved it! I’ve always wanted to be a mother.

“So Doll, when our knots go down and we’re able to finally move, how about we leave this joint and take you home?” I curled up against Steve’s

chest and reached back, holding on to Bucky the best I could, answering him.

“I think that’s the best idea ever. But only under one condition.”

Both men opened their eyes and watched me intensely, wondering what the one condition would be.

“Promise me that I’m not going to be treated as your subordinate. I can’t and won’t handle that well.”

I almost feared what they would say.

Steve just smiled and kissed my forehead gently.

“Mia, you will never be made to feel like that. I promise. You’re our mate now, not our consort. We’re on equal ground.”

Bucky agreed and kissed my shoulder, “You can boss me around if you want. In fact that is fucking hot just thinking about it.”

We all laughed and when their knots went down, I shifted and turned over, finally getting to see Bucky again.

“Hey you.”

He gave me his sexy crooked smile, “Hey back.”

I licked my lips and grinned. “Kiss me.”

He laughed and pulled me closer. “Oh yeah, that’s definitely hot.” Our lips came together and I couldn’t help but moan all over again.

We did eventually leave, after making love all over again. We needed to get home to confirm that I was indeed pregnant with their pups. I was so excited and for the first time in my entire life, happy.


	7. A Family

Mia

I sat nervously on the exam table, waiting patiently for the Doctor to come back with our test results. Bucky and Steve sat in chairs nearby, holding hands. It still amazes me how I came to be a part of this little trio of ours.

We had waited a few days after returning home from the cabin before I came to see the doctor. I was tired and wore out from the fever I had endured, so the boys thought it best to let me rest. It was greatly appreciated, since I felt as if I’d been on edge for months.

I shifted on the table and made the paper crinkle with my movement. Sighing heavily, I pulled my legs up onto the table and sat Indian style.

“How long does it take to get a blood test back?”

Bucky and Steve both laughed at my impatience.

Bucky winked at me, “As long as it takes I guess. Why don’t you think of something else to keep your mind occupied.”

I groaned and rolled my eyes, “Yes, well, easier said than done. I’m about to find out if I’m gonna be a mom or not. How in the world do I get my mind off of that?”

Steve looked at Bucky and smiled, “We don’t need this test to tell us that you’re pregnant with our pups, right Buck? We know you are.”

Bucky smiles wide and nodded enthusiastically. “He’s right. We do.”

I cocked my head to the side and frowned in confusion.

“How exactly? Because if I don’t know, how do you?”

Steve stood up after kissing Bucky’s hand then releasing it. Walking over to me, he grabbed my legs and twisted me on the table to fully face him. I giggled as the table paper ripped under me.

Once I was facing him, he tugged on my legs to let them dangle over the table. Pulling me close, my legs wrapping tightly around his thighs, he leaned down and slid his nose up my neck, inhaling deeply.

“I can smell it on you.”

He almost sounded as if he were purring as he scented me.

“We can both smell the change. The test WILL be positive.”

I couldn’t hide my excitement and buried my face into his broad chest. He continued to smell my hair and place small kisses against my forehead and cheeks.

We stayed like that, hugging and clinging to the other until Bucky spoke up.

“I think we need to talk about moving your belongings here. Don’t you? I mean...you are staying, right?”

Steve and I pulled apart and looked back at him.

“Of course I am. I’m not going anywhere. But...”

Steve could smell the change in my emotions, fear suddenly coursing through my body at the thought of even going back home.

“What’s wrong? I can smell the fear on you? Whatever it is, we’ll protect you.”

Bucky stood and came over the moment he saw the fear in my eyes as well, stroking my back and hair.

“That’s right Doll, we’re your Alphas now. We won’t let anyone hurt you.”

I leaned heavily into their touches, my fear, though still present, had deminished greatly.

“Thank you, because I can guarantee you that if I go back home...I won’t be safe. He’ll be there, waiting.”

Both men exchanged looks and I could smell the anger rolling off of them in waves.

Steve growled, “Who will be waiting?”

I looked up and swallowed around the lump in my throat just thinking about that crazy bastard.

“Waylon. Waylon Jenkins. My neighbor and the very reason I ran in the first place.”

Bucky stiffened beside me, hands flexing into fists.

“What did he do?”

I shivered as I remembered the months leading up to my heat.

“He stalked me constantly when he found out I was an Omega. Then, when I began to go into the very beginning stages of my heat, he attacked me in my home. He tried to mate me and claim me.”

“He’s an Alpha?!”

I nodded yes to Steve’s question.

“I was so scared. I grabbed my stuff and I ran. I did manage to knock him out with a frying pan though.”

Bucky leaned over and hugged me as best as he could since Steve was already doing the same thing.

“Good girl.”

I swear to you that I shuddered at his praise.

Steve growled, “Fucking poor excuse for an Alpha..needs his dick cut off!”

I have never in my life wished the praise of any one, especially an Alpha. Yet with these two, I craved it, ached for it even. I couldn’t explain it. It’s as if my entire brain was rewired to please my Alphas. Perhaps I should be weirded out or upset about that, the way the bond has changed me so much. Instead, I’ve come to accept the reality of being an Omega, and it’s what I was always meant to do.

I spent so much time hating what I am, denying my very biology...for what? To be miserable and uncomfortable in my own skin? Being bonded created a sense of peace inside me that I have never known before. For once in my life, I liked who and what I am.

Bucky and Steve were examples of what an Alpha should be. Steve’s right, Waylon is a poor excuse for an Alpha. Maybe if I had been raised by an Alpha like them, I wouldn’t have grown up to hate them so much and hate myself in the process. For the longest time, I associated being an Alpha as a smug, arrogant bastard that takes what he wants, no matter the consequences.

It’s the very reason I ran away from home the moment I became of age. My father didn’t seem to care that I was his own flesh and blood...all he saw was an Omega. I lived in fear as he’d watch me daily for signs of my first heat.

It was my own mother, a Beta, who helped me pack in the middle of the night, helping me escape. My first heat hit two days later. She saved my life. I haven’t seen her since.

I’ve often thought of her and how she’s doing. Is she still with my father? Is she still enduring his temper and abuse? I’d like to think she escaped too one day. That she’s happy wherever she is and thinks fondly of me as well. Maybe, maybe one day with Bucky and Steve by my side, I can go back and find her.

My thoughts were interrupted by a light knocking on our exam room door.

“Come in.”

Both men didn’t even bother to release their hold on me. I’m sure the smile on the Doctor’s face showed his amusement.

“Should I come back or is this a good time to tell you your results?”

Both men finally released me and blushed crimson.

“No, it’s ok, please come in.”

He laughed lightly and closed the door behind himself. He knew how to handle protective Alphas, that’s for sure.

“I don’t get to treat that many Omegas. It’s wonderful to see you three bonded so well. Extraordinary actually.”

My Doctor was a Beta.

“I’m sure your Alphas already know, but the test results are positive. You are indeed pregnant.”

Our faces lit up and we hugged each other all over again.

“I’m gonna be a mom!”

I looked up when they released me only to grin wider when Steve grabbed Bucky and kissed him.

I giggled and the Doctor looked away shyly as the kiss deepened and continued.

“Umm..boys?”

They pulled apart breathless and lips swollen and red. Bucky looked almost drunk.

Steve blushed, “Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself.”

Bucky grinned and wiped at his lips, “Not gonna complain one damn bit. I was about to do the same.”

Before leaving the office, I set up a return appointment in a few weeks for an ultrasound. Being with two Alphas gave me a greater chance at multiple pups. Omegas in general usually on average have two. But I had a feeling it may be more. My Doctor apparently agrees since my numbers were through the roof. I was happy no matter how many we got.

Hearing the news that I may be pregnant with more than two babies, got the guys talking on the way home. Taking guesses as to how many pups we will have.

Bucky laughed and announced, “I say she’s having four. Two for each of us.”

Steve shook his head, “Naw! I say six. Six is a good number.”

I sat amused listening to the back and forth of their conversation. It wasn’t hard to see that these two have known each other for a really long time. Which only proved to show how amazing they were for accepting me into their relationship in the first place. I doubt these two will never cease to amaze me.

After getting home and convincing both men that I can in fact climb stairs on my own and even make my own lunch, we settled onto the living room couch to relax. Both men had a hand on my belly and silly grins on their faces. It warmed my heart to know they would be caring and devoted fathers.

We sat and talked for quite a while, including about going back to my house to retrieve my things. Fear made me tremble at the thought which only made my Alphas hold me tighter and try to kiss it away. They both reassured me that there was nothing to worry about. Having two very well trained Alphas by your side against one limp dick one...he didn’t stand a chance.

“Not to mention, I can go in my uniform. I’ll notify the local police we’re coming to give them a heads up about his past violent behavior in case we do on an off chance need backup.”

Bucky grinned and puffed his chest a bit. I knew how proud he was of his job.

Steve nodded in agreement, “Exactly, plus, I was special forces in the Army. Captain Steve Rogers at your service Ma’am.”

He winked at me and I giggled and blushed.

“He’d be a fool to even cross my path. I could kill him with one punch, you know, if I wanted to.”

He too looked extremely proud of himself. Alpha pride at its best. I still couldn’t help the giggles.

I almost fell over into a fit of laughter as both men made a show of flexing their muscles. Steve flexed his biceps and leaned over kissing each peak.

Bucky laughed, “Look at the gun show baby!”

I had to press a hand to my bladder to stop from peeing myself from how hard I was laughing.

“Oh God, Oh God, stop! My poor bladder can’t take it...you’re killing me!”

I wiped at tears. Both men laughed as I rushed off to go to the bathroom. Let the frequent peeing begin.

After finally relieving myself, I walked back toward the living room. I froze. I heard a moan. A crooked smile graced my face as I tiptoed toward the sounds. Peeking around the corner, my eyes widened as I saw Bucky and Steve making out on the couch.

I stood there and watched them, enraptured by the sounds they made. Apparently their little display of prowess got both their motors running. Not that I can blame them, besides being funny as hell, it was most definitely hot!

Steve pulled Bucky closer and groaned into his mouth, palming his obvious erection through his jeans. Bucky arched into his touch and stroked his hand down Steve’s arm, pressing him harder against him. I could feel slick wetting my panties as I watched them.

This is what it was like before I came here. These two Alphas together, loving one another. It made my heart swell but also my core throb with the need to be knotted. I bit my lip to try and hold back a whimper as Steve undid Bucky’s pants and released his hard cock from its confines.

Bucky was roughly pushed back against the arm of the couch. He threw his head back in pleasure as Steve practically swallowed him down. He thrust up into his mouth over and over again. I tried to hide my whimper of need, but I guess I didn’t do a very good job.

Steve pulled off of Bucky with a wet pop. Both men looked my way. Steve grinned back at Bucky and winked.

“I think someone wants to join in on the fun.”

Bucky growled and fisted Steve’s hair.

“Sounds fine to me, but dammit Steve if you don’t put your fucking mouth back on me right now, I will not be responsible for the damage I do as I kick your sexy ass.”

Steve laughed and shook his head in amusement.

“So testy this one. Wait..I have an idea. Come here baby, I got a job for you.”

Bucky growled again in annoyance and Steve started pumping his cock to appease him in the mean time.

“Come here Sweetheart, undress for us, show us that beautiful body.”

Bucky who had his head thrown back in pleasure, suddenly looked up with a cheesy grin.

“Fuck yeah, blow job and a show!”

It threw me into another fit of giggles. Steve motioned me closer by crooking his pointer finger at me.

He pushed the coffee table out of the way, all while still jacking off Bucky.

“So multitalented, what else can you do?”

Bucky moaned and thrust his hips up a bit,

“He can fucking suck me off like he started..God Damn teasing me the fucker.”

The last part had trailed off as he laid his head back again and moaned in frustration.

I shook my head and Steve shrugged, “Well, he’s not wrong. Come on Mia...show your Alphas that sexy body.”

I bit my lip and came closer, slowly starting to pull up my shirt and over my head. I made a show of it, stroking my body as I went.

Steve leaned back against the couch, hand still stroking Bucky as they watched with hungry eyes. I felt like prey being stalked from the intensity of their stares. I had no doubt that once they got their hands on me, they’d devour me whole. More importantly, I wanted them to.

Once I was left in only a pair of white lace panties and matching bra, Bucky sounded almost pained when he spoke.

“Jesus Christ Doll, I change my mind, I want your sweet mouth on me instead. Ah!! Fuck, Steve!!”

I stifled a laugh as Steve leaned down and licked his cock from balls to slit, tasting his pre-cum.

“You sure you want Mia’s mouth? Or do you want her pussy?”

Bucky frowned and seemed torn between the two choices. Finally after Steve licked him again he shouted out quite loudly,

“Fuck! Fuck, her mouth, I want her fucking mouth on me! Christ have mercy, I need to cum!”

Steve swirled his thumb around the head of Bucky’s cock and smirked at his whimpers and reached out, pulling me closer.

“Be a good girl little Omega and suck your Alpha’s cock.”

I nodded and waited for him to release Bucky and stand up, allowing me to crawl onto the couch and hover over his crotch.

I licked my lips and he whined, fisting the couch to the point I thought he might do damage.

“I got you Bucky.” I groaned as I took him slowly into my mouth, rolling my tongue around the head.

He hissed and threw his head back, “Shit! Damn that feels good.”

I couldn’t help but feel elated that I was bringing him such pleasure.

I felt two warm hands stroke the outside of my thighs and slide slowly up onto my ass.

“So beautiful.”

I moaned around the cock in my mouth as Steve slowly pulled my soaked panties down over my hips and off.

“Look at all that slick Baby, is all this for us? Damn Bucky, you should see how wet she is.”

“Kinda..oh God..busy right now..oh yeah, just like that..I’ll take..nngh..your word for it.”

Bucky had started to glisten with sweat and his breathing was nothing more than pants at this point. Steve laughed at his broken speech.

I moaned loudly as I felt naked thighs brush against my own as Steve settled in behind me. When I wasn’t looking he apparently had rid himself of his clothing. I had no idea at this point if he still had his shirt on and I wasn’t about to pull off of Bucky’s cock to look. From the sounds he was making, he was closing in on the home stretch.

When I felt the fat head of Steve’s cock stroke along my wet slit, I tried to push back onto him. I needed a knot so damn bad. Bucky keened as I moaned deeply around him as Steve pushed deep inside me.

“God sweetheart, you’re so tight!”

I clenched around him and enjoyed his moans of pleasure.

We created a rhythm, I would go down on Bucky’s length when Steve would thrust into me. Bucky brought both of his hands to my head and tangled his fingers in my hair. He didn’t force me down onto him, though he tried to encourage me to go faster. So I did.

Steve leaned over my back and kissed and nibbled at my neck.

“Come on Baby, cum for your Alphas. Gonna knot you so good.”

I was almost there, needing just a little more which apparently Steve could sense because he reached under me and began to stroke my clit hard. I screamed around Bucky’s cock as I came.

Steve pounded into me and worked me through my orgasm. He snapped his hips forward a few more times before his knot buried inside me and locked us together as he too came.

Bucky was writhing and at this point thrusting up into my mouth, desperate for release. I simultaneously swallowed him down and stroked his balls, sending him crashing into his own orgasm. He howled and called my name over and over as he shot his load down my throat. I had pulled back just in enough time so his knot wouldn’t hurt my jaw.

Steve was still stroking my sweaty skin and kissing whatever he could reach while we waited for Bucky to come down. He finally opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling with his mouth hung open as he breathed heavy.

“God..Damn.”

We Both laughed at his breathy speech.

“That good huh Buck?”

He lifted his head and grinned at Steve.

“Hell yeah it was! Our little Omega has a magic tongue and mouth. I could fuck her mouth all day long.”

I groaned as I shifted and pulled a bit on Steve’s knot.

“Here Baby, let me help you.”

He helped to lower me to Bucky’s chest, enveloped by his strong and warm arms. Steve kept himself propped up enough so as not to squish us both until his knot goes down.

“I don’t know about you two, but I think I could definitely use a nap.”

Bucky hummed in agreement as he nuzzled his bonding mark and stroked down my sides.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea Steve. What about you Baby? Wanna take a nap with us?”

I nodded against his chest, already half asleep as it was.

“Yes please.”

I’m not really sure what happened after that. I must have fell asleep, because the next time I opened my eyes I was warm and comfortable between my Alphas in our bed.

I gazed lovingly at Steve who was sound asleep and felt Bucky’s warm breath at my back. It was so peaceful in that moment as if the outside world didn’t even exist, it was just us. And some day in about nine months or less, we were going to be a family. I could hardly wait!

Curling in closer to Steve’s chest, he shifted in his sleep to pull me even closer. I closed my eyes and inhaled his intoxicating scent that was soon lulling me to sleep all over again.


	8. Packing

Mia

Steve pulled his truck into my driveway with Bucky in the U Haul right on our heels. My eyes kept scanning the entire area looking for any sign of Waylon. I've been a nervous wreck all week knowing we were all taking the trip down to my house to retrieve most of my things. The fear has even made me have terrible nightmares.

On more than one occasion I woke up both Steve and Bucky to my screams. The first time it happened it nearly scared them half to death, thinking I was hurt in some way or in danger. Steve in his scramble to get up had fallen hard on his ass out of bed. Bucky on the other hand, he sleeps with his gun next to the bed, jumped up and grabbed it and scanned the room for intruders. Only to find me sitting there crying like a baby from my stupid dreams.

They took to holding me closer at night after that.

A warm and calloused hand wrapped around my own on my lap, "It's going to be OK, I promise. We won't let anything happen to you or the babies."

He tried to reassure me the best he could, but I still couldn't get rid of this awful feeling gnawing away at the back of my mind.

Nothing seemed out of place as I looked at the outside of my house. Its as if nothing horrible had ever happened here. The front door was closed, nothing appeared broken, in fact, not even my plants were dead. Which considering they were on the porch and not able to get rain water to keep them alive made me highly suspicious that Waylon had been around. Possibly waiting on me to come back.

"Steve, I don't like this. It's too quiet, too perfect. Something's not right. Maybe we should just forget about this."

I let out a slight scream as Bucky suddenly tapped on the window next to me.

"Everything ok?"

His brow was furrowed as he looked at my expression of alarm, eyes darting everywhere.

I swallowed a huge lump in my throat and opened my door, letting Bucky's scent wash over me. It helped to calm me down slightly, but not enough to where my heart still felt as if it were going to beat out of my chest at any moment. He saw my distress and sniffed the air, smelling my fear, which only put him more on alert.

"I got you Doll, come here."

He unbuckled my seat belt and turned me toward him, pulling me close. He maneuvered me to where my face was buried into his neck, allowing his scent to be stronger and help to calm me. Strong hands roamed my back and sides, trying to will away every fear I had. I had to admit, I felt safe in his arms, comforted and protected. If only he or Steve could hold me like this always, then I knew I would never have to feel like this ever again.

A kiss was pressed to my forehead and then my cheeks, before finally sealing around my own lips. It held no urgency or hunger, it was his way of pulling me out of my own thoughts, and it worked. Suddenly all I could think of was the feel of his lips on mine. The way they molded to mine as if they have always meant to be there.

I sighed as he pulled me even closer and deepened our kiss, my arms wrapping around his neck, fingers sliding into his hair. I never wanted it to end, knowing once I did I would have to face going into my house. Bucky groaned as his tongue swiped across my bottom lip, pulling away to where only his forehead touched mine. I could tell he wanted more, hell so did I. But we knew now wasn't the time to do so.

"Come on, let's get this show on the road so we can take you home...your real home."

I couldn't help but blush, knowing exactly what would happen the moment we got back home. Pretty much the same thing that happens every day when he gets home from work. Sex, and lots of it.

Taking a calming breath, I nodded and allowed Bucky to pull me out of the truck. Steve exited his side and scanned the area with his hands on his hips, eyes squinted against the bright summer sun.

"She's right Buck, I don't like this. Maybe we should call for back up with the local PD."

I could see his mind working as mine did, it all seems too perfect.

I tensed as Bucky drew his gun from his holster, "I'll scout around the house and take a look before we go inside, just to be sure it's clear."

Steve nodded in approval, "Good idea, I'll stay here with Mia. Be careful."

Bucky began his patrol around the house, looking in windows. Steve came to stand in front of me and held me close. At this point I had started to shake from my nerves. He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm right here baby, I'm not going anywhere."

Thank God, because I don't think I could do this on my own if I tried.

A few minutes later, Bucky emerged from around the other side of the house and holstered his gun.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary. I looked in all the windows and saw no one. So I think we're ok to go inside. But let me lead the way and clear each room first before we go in them."

Steve gave a brief nod of his head, "Good, the sooner we get out of here, the better."

I had a distinct feeling that Steve was feeling just as uneasy as I was. His jaw would tense as he'd look out across the field toward the direction of Waylon's house. Glad I'm not the only one feeling paranoid.

Just as Bucky said, we went room to room with him in the lead, gun drawn. He checked every closet to make sure no one was hiding. When we found nothing, I began to think I was crazy for feeling as scared as I was. Maybe Waylon has forgotten about me since I haven't been back in quite a while. Or maybe he's crawled into a dark hole somewhere and died. You know, either way is good with me.

We began the arduous task of packing all my stuff, which wasn't that much to begin with since its just a small two bedroom house. The boys wouldn't let me pack anything heavy, insisting they do all the heavy lifting due to me being pregnant. To tell you the truth, I kinda, ok more than kinda, liked seeing the boys' muscles bulge as they lifted the heavy things. Very hot indeed!

We were about halfway through packing the house up as I made my way into the bathroom to put towels and toiletries into some boxes. I opened the cabinet below my sink where I kept all my body lotions and extra shampoos and conditioners. I froze in my tracks as I saw something that wasn't suppose to be there. It was about the size of a clock radio, with wires of different colors sticking out every which way.

I yelled out, "Uh, Guys! I need some help in here!"

I heard the thump of some kind of furniture, more than likely something from the living room, hit the floor and heavy footsteps coming my way. I was afraid to even move...because I knew what it looked like, but surely I had to be mistaken.

Steve and Bucky rushed into my bathroom and I held up a hand to halt them in their tracks, "Stop!"

They both froze.

"I may be crazy, but I think there's a bomb."

My voice was trembling, hell I hadn't even taken my hand off of the door to the cabinet.

"A what?!"

Bucky slowly approached me and looked under the sink.

The color drained from his face, "Holy Shit! Fuck! We need to get out of here, NOW!"

I gasped at how fast Bucky and Steve moved. I was grabbed and picked up bridal style as they both ran toward the front door to the house. I clung to Bucky like a lifeline, afraid to even let him go. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest, it echoed the same beat as my own. He was terrified!

We made it outside and off the front porch, thinking we were in the clear. The explosion was deafening, throwing us all forward harshly. I was flung out of Bucky's arms and rolled on the ground, hitting my head against the sidewalk. I could feel the heat of the fire surround me, black smoke filling my lungs as the wind blew it straight at me. Everything, including my own voice was muffled as I cried out for Bucky and Steve before succumbing to the pounding in my head and blackness overtook me.


	9. Batters Up

Mia

My eyes fluttered open, the light surrounding me was fading in and out. Kaleidoscope of colors invaded my vision as a bright light shown through the swirling greys above me. I felt numb and disconnected from reality, as if floating above myself and not quite existing fully in this world.

Pain searing through my scalp quickly drew me back to full consciousness. I blinked away the blurry vision as I tried to scream out. My throat seized up from the thick smoke around me.

I reached up toward my head and panicked as I felt someone’s hand fisted in my hair, practically pulling me bald headed in the process.

“Welcome home Mia.” Waylon snarled above me, pulling so hard on my hair that he had my upper body lifted off the ground. I screamed bloody murder as he laughed darkly and began to drag me across the front lawn away from my inferno of a house.

I clawed at his hand and fought to get away, but he was just too strong. The gut wrenching fear of where Bucky and Steve were filled my mind. My heart raced in my chest, worst case scenario entering my thoughts of them laying dead in my front yard.

I finally found my voice, screaming out in rage and fear, “Fucking let me go!! Help!! Someone help me!!”

He chuckled at my attempts to get away and my screams of help. “Scream all you want you little Omega, there’s no one for miles, as you well remember.”

“Please, stop this! I’m pregnant!”

He paused momentarily, a look of disgust crossing his face. He seemed to think this over a moment before continuing to drag me like a damn caveman. “Ah, well, nothing that can’t be fixed. Soon you’ll be carrying my pups.”

I wanted to throw up at just the thought of him touching me. Not to mention him killing my babies.

I sobbed and begged and begged for him to let me go. Pleading with him about Bucky and Steve, asking where they are and if they were dead. He laughed darkly and opened his mouth to answer, only to freeze in his spot and drop me hard to the ground as a loud bang echoed around me.

I was confused at first as to why he would suddenly let me go, only to see him grab his back and turn around. Blood began to soak his shirt. When I saw his abdomen, a similar spot was seen. The loud bang was him being shot! Bucky was alive!

I cried out and tried to scramble away from Waylon as he screamed out and reached for me again. Three more loud shots rang out and I watched as his shirt became soaked in his deep red blood. His eyes glazed over a bit as he dropped to his knees.

He coughed and blood poured out of his mouth, garbling his speech, “Fucking Omega Bitch.”

It at least sounded like that’s what he said. Bucky ran up and aimed the gun at Waylon’s head, finger twitching over the trigger.

“She’s our Omega, you God Damn worthless piece of Alpha shit!”

Waylon laughed and coughed up more blood, leaning back onto his heels as more red began to flow down his body and pool under him.

Bucky looked to me with panic in is eyes, “Are you ok Doll?” Just as I was about to answer, Waylon screamed and grabbed a hunting knife from his boot and lunged at me.

I barely had time to scream as I saw the sharp blade come at me. But then Waylon was suddenly hit hard with a shovel, flinging him back several feet where he finally laid still and thankfully dead. The shovel had nearly decapitated him.

Steve stood panting and covered in blood, holding the shovel like a baseball bat. “Batter’s up Bitch.”

My eyes widened as he suddenly dropped the shovel and crumbled to the ground. Bucky ran to him, who was covered in blood and black soot as well.

“Steve!”

I crawled toward them both, my head still pounding from where I had hit the ground and from being drug. Bucky was cradling Steve’s face between his palms, tears sliding down his face leaving dirty track marks in their wake.

“You stupid son of a bitch, I told you to stay down.”

I cling to Steve’s side and looked him over and truly took in the sight of all his injuries. He looked bad.

He half grinned and looked up into the eyes of his lover, “Someone had to save both your asses.”

I couldn’t help but laugh a bit around my sobs.

Bucky laughed too and swiped at his tears, “With a shovel?”

Steve laughed again but grimaced and grabbed at his ribs, “Kinda had to work with what I had available...it worked though.”

Leaning down, Bucky kissed him lightly on the lips before responding. “Yes it did. Now don’t you dare die on me Rogers or so help me God, I’ll let Mia kick your ass.”

Steve grinned and looked at me, reaching up a shaky hand and cupping my cheek, swiping away heavy tears rolling down my face. I buried my face into his palm, reassuring myself that he was here and alive.

“I think I’d like to see that.”

I couldn’t help but laugh and kiss his palm, holding it to my chest as I sat more fully upright beside him.

He lost consciousness soon after that. It was the longest twenty minutes in history waiting on the ambulance and fire trucks. Bucky cradled me to his chest and rubbed my air gently, trying to sooth away my worries.

“He’s gonna be ok, you’ll see. He’s one stubborn SOB, he won’t go anywhere until he’s damn good and ready to.”

I held him tighter as I heard his voice hitch at the end. I think he was telling himself as well.

It was hours later after being examined thoroughly, and found to have a concussion and some nasty scraps and bruises, that I was finally able to be taken to see Steve. Bucky pushed me in a wheelchair to Steve’s hospital room. Since Steve was the closest to the explosion, he suffered the worst of the injuries.

He also had a concussion, along with a cracked scull, two broken ribs and some internal bleeding from being slammed into the UHaul. He had some burns, but nothing that would require any kind of graphs thank God!

Bucky was covered in scrapes and bruises. He had a huge gash on his head that required ten stitches, which accounts for how bloody he looked. We were all lucky to be alive.

Waylon had planted the bomb, knowing I would eventually come back to get my things. I guess when he found out I didn’t die, he tried to take me and claim me as his own Omega, thinking he’d at least killed my mates. But he made one huge grave mistake, underestimating my Alphas.

Bucky and I kissed Steve in turn and relished his smiles, thankful that he was going to be ok.

“We have a surprise for you Steve.” His eyes lit up and looked between Bucky and myself.

“Really? What kind of surprise?”

Bucky pulled something out from behind him, “I know you would have wanted to be there, but circumstances as they may be...well, we did record it for you.” He held out his cell phone to him, a video ready to play. Steve looked at me and then the phone, pressing the play button.

Bucky and I watched as Steve’s eyes filled with tears and a sense of wonder as he watched my very first ultrasound.

“Three...we have three pups.”

I leaned in and kissed his forehead. “One set are identical twins." His eyes just widened and tears slipped down his face.

“Bucky, look...it’s our babies. They’re so beautiful.”

Bucky combed through Steve’s hair with his fingers, relishing the silky feel of it between his fingers.

“Yes they are. We’re finally getting everything we’ve ever wanted. Thanks to Mia.”

I blushed as their eyes lovingly looked at me and I ducked my head a bit, overwhelmed with emotion.

“It’s thanks to you, my Alphas, that im finally comfortable in my own skin. Funny how it all started because I got lost.”

Steve reached out and took my hand in his, “Only so we could find you.”

My heart nearly burst with my love for them and it could t be contained any longer. “I love you both so much.”

Bucky and Steve shared a look before Bucky places his own hand over the one Steve had wrapped around my own. “We know Doll, and we love you too. You complete us. You’re the piece that we never even knew was missing until we found you.”


	10. Epilogue

Mia

I fanned myself with the morning paper while I sat watching the children play outside in the front yard. The rocking chair creaked with every back and forth motion, creating a rhythm that usually seemed to calm me. A gentle breeze was blowing thank goodness, at least giving some kind of relief from the heat.

I laughed as Joseph and Jeremiah tumbled around in the grass, each trying to get be the one to get the football Steve threw toward them. The twins began to argue and fight over the ball, like usual. Those two are so competitive at times. Bucky who was closest to the boys, ran over to intervene. "Come on boys, knock it off. You need to learn to share." Steve just shook his head and laughed as he separated the two five year olds before they really started fighting. Which happens more often than I'd like. I wouldn't doubt if they both show as Alphas when they become of age.

I turned to the sound of the front door opening, Rebecca came running out with a huge smile on her face. Her long dark brown hair billowing behind her as she went. "Momma, Momma! Look what I did!" She handed me a piece of paper that she had drew and colored on. "Oh Becca, Baby, It's beautiful! Definitely a keeper. Why don't you go put it on the fridge so your Daddys can see it too." She squealed in delight and ran back off into the house to hang up her masterpiece. Though I doubt she will be able to find an open spot there from her other creations.

I knew from the moment they were born, who fathered my babies. The twins look just like Steve, blonde hair and blue eyes to boot. But Rebecca, she has dark hair and Bucky's eyes and chin, even his sense of humor. I can't help but laugh when she smirks at me just the way her Daddy does. She's definitely the apple of not just Bucky's eye, but Steve's as well. 

I looked at my watch and knew I needed to get started on making dinner. I stood up and stretched my muscles from being in one spot for too long. A sudden cramp made me bend over a bit and press the heel of my hand into my lower belly. Oh boy, I knew what that meant. Which only made me smile despite the pain. A few months ago, we had decided to have more children when my next heat hit. Well, it may be a few weeks early, but it has definitely arrived.

Bucky suddenly froze in his spot on the lawn as he was about to through Steve the football and sniffed the air, quickly looking my way. A grin formed on his face as his eyes locked onto me. I smiled back, nodding. "Hey Buck, why did you...Oh." Steve got a whiff of my pheromones as well. "Oh, never mind, I know why you stopped." I could see the lust in their eyes from where I stood.

Steve went and picked up the boys who were still arguing, but now over who could jump the highest. "Come on boys, time to go to Grandma's house." They both immediately stopped fighting and squealed in delight. 

Two years ago I had went looking for my mother. Being one myself, I needed to find her if not only for my own peace of mind. She was living alone about three hundred miles from where I grew up. She packed up and moved after my dad died a year prior. She had tried to search for me, but came up empty. She was overjoyed to see me again, I the same. 

Steve and Bucky helped to buy her a house a few miles down the road from us. Once she found out we were going to be having more children, she offered to keep the kids at her place while I went through my heat. Before that we were using one of Steve's friend's from work's wife. 

Once the kids were all packed and picked up by my Mom, we waved bye to them from the driveway. Bucky leaned down and nuzzled my neck near his bonding mark. I could hear him inhale deeply, taking in my scent. "Thank God they're finally gone. I can't wait to get you upstairs and ravish you." I giggled, "Neither can I."

As I was picked up bridal style and hauled up the stairs to our bedroom, I couldn't help but feel like my life was down right perfect. Two gorgeous mates and three beautiful children, with more to come. Life just couldn't get any sweeter.


End file.
